Un sollozo, un beso, una condena
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: El cazador tiene una sola meta: vengarse del rey Henry IV. Y no hay mejor plan que secuestrar al heredero. No cuenta con que el príncipe es bello... realmente bello - Longfic Halric [Eric the huntsman and Hal the prince/ Henry V]. Rated M, slash, yaoi. Lenguaje soez y violento, quedan advertidos/as
1. Ladrones por el Bosque

Es un privilegio saludarlos de nuevo (después de siglos de ausencia) Como pueden ver esto es un Halric, mi intención es que sea un longfic bien escrito y hecho porque casi no existen fandoms con esta pareja en español. Espero que cumpla sus expectativas y esté a la altura.

También he de informarles que fue un request de parte de varias personas que leyeron el oneshot Halric que publiqué. Por eso es que este fanfic va dedicado para:

**LadyMischievous07**

**Leonis-Alterf**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**Una notilla más: por cuestiones de tiempo el segundo capítulo no tiene fecha definida de actualización, pero para buenas noticias les informo que en cuanto vean el numero 2, quiere decir que a partir de entonces subiré los demás semanalmente.**

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

Sin más, a leer!

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**UN SOLLOZO, UN BESO, UNA CONDENA**

**I. LADRONES POR EL BOSQUE**

Fue una noche llena de penumbra donde la historia comienza, en épocas de castillos, reyes y magia, donde sólo Dios tenía misericordia de aquellos que sufrían hambre o sed, abusos o injusticias, orfandad o abandono.

Entre los árboles del profundo bosque se alcanzaban a distinguir siluetas oscuras de rufianes y fugitivos de la justicia, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la gran muralla del palacio.

El líder era un hombre arrogante y descorazonado, cualidades que le permitían dirigir a sus colegas y subordinados con puño de acero al éxito en cada asalto que hacían. Se consideraba a sí mismo alguien que trabajaba mejor solo, pero necesitaría ayuda esta vez para poder lograr su cometido. No eligió un gran número para hacerlo, ocho serían más que suficientes.

Su falta de compasión le había salvado la vida cuatro veces y no era sorpresa que esta ocasión estuviera más irritable y chocante que de costumbre. Robarle al rey de Inglaterra no era para tomarse a juego, así como tampoco estaba la opción de cometer errores. Sin embargo, su falta de sensibilidad se veía compensada en su buen parecido y complexión alta, aunado a un cuerpo envidiable y una fuerza tremenda que hacían par con un rostro varonil con ceño fruncido, ojos azules y cabello entre marrón y pardo.

Sabiendo que su atractivo era enorme, solía usarlo a su favor cuando paraba en algún pueblucho para conseguir brandy y acostarse con las zorras del lugar sin pagar un céntimo.

Eric era su nombre, pero era más comúnmente llamado _el Cazador_ en honor a los trabajos que realizaba persiguiendo y matando gente a cambio de una buena paga en monedas de oro. Y los pocos que sabían su verdadero nombre no se atrevían a usarlo porque de inmediato el montaraz les colocaba una daga en el cuello, amenazándolos con cortárselo si osaban decirlo de nuevo, en caso de que fueran desconocidos. Con sus colegas era más compasivo y sólo les lanzaba una mirada atemorizante. Solo había un hombre, o mejor dicho enano, que podía mantener conversaciones amenas y en quien Eric tenía plena confianza.

Dicho sujeto se llamaba Muir, más viejo y cansado que el cazador, caminando apoyado de una vara de árbol como bastón, ciego hace varios años pero con la energía suficiente para continuar. Era quien conocía el sombrío pasado de Eric al derecho y revés.

A cambio de quedar sin su sentido de la vista, se le había conferido el don de la premonición, cosa que había contribuido también a que Eric no fuera descubierto o sus planes fracasaran. Esta no era la excepción.

Muy pronto Eric y sus camaradas llegaron frente a la fortaleza del soberano. Éste analizó la altura y los pequeños espacios en la construcción, trepó entre los tabiques de piedra y una vez arriba posicionó una escalera improvisada hecha de cuerdas y tablones de madera, haciendo señal a los demás de que esperaran. Corrió encorvado hasta una torre, escalando hasta el techo. Era la torre de la tesorería del rey.

Los guardias pasaron de largo sin percatarse de su presencia, y seguro de que el sitio estaba despejado, movió los dedos para que los demás fueran al otro extremo. Tomó su arco, disparando un sencillo cordel de hilo grueso para poder amarrar las bolsas con el oro y deslizarlas hacia sus compinches.

No tomó mucho para que la bóveda fuera vaciada hasta la mitad, que Eric consideró suficiente motín. Entonces, cuando vio que el dinero estaba a salvo y resguardado, hizo una señal para que todos se retiraran.

Al instante los ladrones acataron la orden saliendo del lugar e internándose entre el forraje que los escondía de los ojos de los guardias, esperando que su líder se reuniera con ellos. Sin embargo, el cazador seguía de pie observando un punto perdido en la torre, hasta que decidió finalmente bajar, pero no parecía querer irse todavía.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Quert, hijo de Muir, cuando Eric estiró una cuerda para escalar un muro del lado opuesto —pensé que solo íbamos a asaltar la tesorería

—Tengo algo mejor en mente —dijo enganchando un nudo a su cintura

—¿Además de asaltar la tesorería? Es arriesgado señor

—¿Me ves con miedo, Quert? Tengo cuentas pendientes con la corona

—¿Qué cuentas? —se aventuró a preguntar, a lo que Eric le devolvió una expresión aterradoramente asesina

—Son asuntos que no te incumben. Lárgate antes de que te arroje contra los guardias

Sin esperar más respuestas, Quert se alejó sin voltear. El montaraz observó que ninguno de sus colegas saltaba a la vista y comenzó su escalinata. Al llegar a un mural cuya pared pertenecía a una habitación, tomó fuerza para subir por su balcón, abrió una fina cortina de seda que jugueteaba con el viento y pudo verlo: dormía pacíficamente en medio de sábanas de lino, poseía una belleza inigualable a pesar de ser hombre. Su rostro era delineado, su piel pálida, su cabello castaño y rizado arremolinado en su almohada. Era, definitivamente, un príncipe.

Se acercó despacio e inclinó su rostro para examinarlo. No, no se despertaría aún, pero para asegurarse le amarró las muñecas y tobillos y le amordazó la boca con un trapo para evitar cualquier ruido, pero al hacerlo provocó que el monarca despertara de golpe, y al ver lo que pasaba, comenzó a rebatirse entre los brazos del montaraz. Eric lo envolvió en sus mantas y lo alzó en brazos para colocárselo en el hombro como bulto de carga, intentando ignorar el escándalo que estaba armando. Suerte que el trapo acallaba sus gritos de auxilio.

A pesar de las patadas que soltaba hacia su estómago Eric permaneció inerte, y con el ingenio genial que poseía había previsto un escape más sencillo, que no dejaría que lo atraparan, por si el príncipe llegaba a despertar. Consistía en otra cuerda colgada muralla abajo libre donde solo debía deslizarse. Sacó un guante de cuero y con ayuda de sus dientes se lo colocó en la mano libre.  
—Espero que te gusten las alturas, príncipe —dijo con cinismo aventándose dejando que el guante resbalara por la cuerda y se desgastara.

Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo al piso cuando el cuero solo era un pedazo quemado que Eric terminó por arrancarse sin soltar al monarca. Continuó su camino entrando a la obscuridad del bosque, burlándose de la seguridad que el rey presumía. No era el dinero por lo que había arriesgado su cuello, era una excusa, su verdadero objetivo estaba en su posesión, por fin podría cobrarse lo que la corona le debía.

Para su desgracia, raptar al príncipe comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Hacia demasiado escándalo y se retorcía cual serpiente intentando bajarse de su hombro sin éxito, lo que terminó agotando su paciencia al poco rato de estar caminando.

Sin cuidados, lo bajó al pasto, observando como _su alteza_ giraba una y otra vez sobre sí mismo tratando de hacer qué mierda. Aunque debía admitir que era divertido mirarlo moverse así. Había oído hablar que el príncipe era extrañamente bello y bien podría hacerse pasar por mujer, pero no fue hasta que lo vio detenidamente que se percató de la verdad en esos rumores. No supo exactamente porqué, pero no le apretó el cuello con su bota para inmovilizarlo, como solía hacer con otras víctimas antes de clavarles el cuchillo. Tampoco tenía planeado matarlo aún y de pronto se creyó incapaz de hacerlo.

Se acercó a quitarle la mordaza y en cuanto el trapo salió de su boca, el monarca tocio con fuerza debido a la falta de aire, enfocando sus ojos verde olivo en su captor, odiándolo al instante y deseando verlo en la horca.

—¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ, ESCORIA?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡¿ACASO NO SABES QUIÉN SOY?! —gritó enojado

—Cuida tus palabras, alteza —advirtió el cazador, arrodillándose y tomándolo por el mentón con una fuerza tosca —no querrás que te rompa la mandíbula ¿o sí?

El príncipe clavó sus orbes con determinación, pero imposibilitado a moverse e intimidado por aquel hombre y la cercanía que mantenían, accedió a adquirir un tono más _cortés_. —Mi padre mandará a cortar tu cabeza cuando se entere de esto. Eres hombre muerto

—El rey también puede besarme los huevos si quiere, pero no logrará encontrarme en este bosque —dijo con altanería— ¿crees que no conozco a quien le robo? ¿tampoco que no sé lo que robo? Eres el príncipe Hal. No hay una sola maldita persona que no te haya visto desfilar con tu escolta de porquería por toda la plaza presumiendo tu linaje

Hal quedó de una pieza, indignado por no contestarle en las mismas. No llevaban ni un día de conocerse y ese criminal se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera y amenazarlo ¡a él! Al príncipe de toda Inglaterra, hijo de Enrique IV, pero ya encontraría una manera de hacerle pagar por este atrevimiento y los insultos. En cuanto su padre se diera cuenta de su ausencia, movería toda la guardia para mandar a buscarlo.

—¡Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir!

—¿O sino qué? ¿vas a mandar una lechuza y me acusarás con tu padre? Yo hablo como se antoje a quien se me antoje, sea de pañales del castillo o no. Más vale que vayas acostumbrándote porque el tiempo que permanezcas conmigo, te trataré como a cualquiera

Sin dar tiempo a que Hal reclamara, Eric tomó de nuevo el trapo para cubrirle la boca, fastidiado de sus quejas, y eso que solo habían sido 2 breves minutos de conversación. Lo levantó en su hombro como antes, alejándose sin darse cuenta que había dejado al olvido las níveas mantas del príncipe que contrastaban con lo sombrío de aquella especie de pantano.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Durante el trayecto, Eric no dijo nada ni trató de calmar al príncipe en sus intentos desesperados por bajar de su hombro. Solo pensaba en que deseaba llegar al campamento junto con sus subalternos, quitarse toda la ropa y aventarse al lago, pero en vista de que Hal claramente se rehusaría a cooperar durante su reclusión, sus planes sonaban obsoletos. No hacía más que patalear y chillar debajo de la mordaza como un chiquillo inmaduro, sería más sencillo si solo lo callara con una buena bofetada, pero no se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Caminó entre algunas malezas pocos pasos, llegó al filo de una cascada y detrás de ésta se encontraba un pasadizo de piedra que conducía a una guarida de ladrones. Saltó entre algunas rocas, hizo a un lado un velo de hojarascas verdes y amarillas que caían como cortinas, entrando a un lugar bastante agradable y sereno que incluso Hal dejó de rebatirse. El monarca alzó su cabeza y notó que aquel jardín era bello aun en la negrura, se relajó momentáneamente. Vaya, al menos ese montaraz tenía un buen lugar para pasar la noche, en lugar de una sucia taberna, como había venido creyendo que se hospedaría en el trayecto. Poco duró su tranquilidad en cuanto fue arrojado sin delicadeza entre un montón de. . . ¿enanos?

—Vigílenlo mientras me voy a cambiar —ordenó Eric con voz firme a los 6 hombrecillos que estaban expectantes a sus indicaciones

—Señor, ¿y la mordaza? —preguntó Duir, el que más alardeaba de sus habilidades en abrir cualquier candado.

El cazador giró un momento, sus ojos fijos en los furiosos de Hal. —Dejen ladrar a su majestad —sentenció con burla antes de entrar a una tienda hecha con telas y ramas de árboles, visiblemente más grande que otras esparcidas alrededor de la fogata.

Se habrían escuchado sandeces o insultos si no fuera porque la boca de Hal seguía acallada por aquel sucio trapo. Los enanos murmuraban entre ellos sin decidirse a quitarle aquel pedazo de tela, lo que solo hizo rabiar más al príncipe, hasta que Muir se acercó y de inmediato todos callaron en señal de respeto, que pudo notar el monarca quien también se aquietó en seguida.

—Si me permite su majestad —dijo el anciano inclinándose ante Hal antes de destaparle la boca. Sabía de la identidad del peculiar rehén gracias a sus facultades de presagio —Soy Muir, estoy a su servicio. Lamento cualquier inconveniente que le haya podido causar el viaje, me ocuparé de mantenerlo cómodo

—Muir, es un placer —respondió Hal limpiándose la boca aun con las muñecas amarradas —para mi desgracia, es complicado describir el _rapto_ como algo cómodo. Tienen un rufián insolente como líder —dijo mirando a los demás enanos que permanecían cenando alrededor —al menos me consuela saber que hay alguien cortés aquí

—Su majestad me halaga, pero no soy más que un anciano que sigue a este _rufián_ a todas partes

—Dime algo, ¿en serio es tan estúpido como para creer que no saldrá libre por secuestrar al príncipe de Gales?

—Debería preguntárselo en persona —respondió sonriendo Muir, oyendo que la cortina de la tienda de Eric se abría y éste se acercaba

Hal volteó en la dirección de los pasos, con la intención de gritarle a ese malnacido de lo que se moriría, pero su voz se cortó en seco al notar que solo llevaba un pantalón negro sin abrochar con botas y el resto de su abdomen desnudo. Ver aquellos músculos prominentes marcados con masculinidad, la piel atezada y su rostro marcado con un ceño de brutalidad nata, enjuagado hace unos momentos, sin sudor o cubierto por polvo u hollín, le aceleraron el pulso. A juzgar por la expresión y las facciones, deducía que nada lo hacía feliz o debía estar enfadado sin razón alguna porque sus iris azules miraban con rabia y rencor injustificados, pero también era imponente y fuerte, y lo único que Hal pudo pensar en ese momento era que ese ladrón, quien sea que fuese, lo estaba poniendo nervioso y le provocaba curiosidad.

—¿No se ha quejado la princesa? —escuchó que se mofaba de él con Muir

—Oh, no. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo modales —se defendió

—No te pregunte a ti, le pregunte a Muir. Así que cierra la boca

Hal hizo un deje de querer gritarle por tal osadía, pero se limitó a mandarle una mirada asesina, misma que Eric ignoró, riendo grave y alejándose con el enano, pero no lo suficiente como para seguir vigilando al monarca.

—Arriesgaste demasiado trayéndolo aquí, Eric. Los demás no parece gustarles tener que cargar con un rehén, y menos si es el príncipe

—A ellos no les incumbe lo que me robo, o capturo. Mañana nos repartiremos el dinero y quien no esté conforme con mis planes, puede irse a la mierda. Yo me encargo de eso, lo único que me importa es cobrar venganza contra la corona

—Eric, ¿no estarás considerando. . .? —el anciano dijo con preocupación refiriéndose a Hal, quien comenzaba a hablar con los demás —su majestad parece buena persona. Hay otros medios para arreglar cuentas

—Sí, lo parece —admitió el cazador mirando al lord. Realmente no le desagradaba, de hecho no sentía ese odio que guardaba contra todos los que se hicieran llamar _de la realeza. _Eso lo inquietó un poco, pero no dejaría que un niño malcriado con pañales reales le hiciera cambiar su opinión acerca de su cometido. No, la corona pagaría sus injusticias y tenía planeado reclamar todo lo que sufrió en un pasado, usando la sangre de Hal como símbolo. —Lástima que no vivirá lo suficiente

Muir suspiró con desaprobación y Eric se alejó hasta llegar de nuevo con el príncipe. Inmediatamente todos los enanos se apartaron tan solo con su mirada, y Hal solo frunció el ceño, mirándolo consternado.

—¿Qué? ¿No piensas desatarme nunca? —dijo extendiendo sus brazos, mostrando el nudo entre sus muñecas

Eric lo ignoró, girando y enfocando sus ojos en sus camaradas. —¡Todos! ¡Presten atención! Nuestro invitado de honor es el príncipe Hal de Gales —declaró señalándolo, a lo cual los enanos se miraron entre ellos con algo de nervio —y nos acompañará el resto del viaje. A quien lo le guste la idea puede retirarse, pero antes deberá enfrentarse a mi puño si pretende llevarse su parte del oro, y quien decida seguirme, bienvenido será. . . ¿Nadie? —preguntó notando que los seis enanos y Muir quedaban estáticos —entonces, a sus carpas. Mañana nos espera una caminata larga

Todos asintieron a la orden, dispersándose para dormir en sus respectivos sitios. Hal había permanecido en silencio todo ese rato, cosa que extrañó a Eric, quien se volteó cruzándose de brazos y soltando un resoplido cansado.

—Tú vendrás conmigo —no esperó respuesta del monarca y lo alzó en brazos, a lo que Hal quedó helado momentáneamente

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, descarado?! —se rebatió contra el cazador —¡Bájame, cerdo! ¡¿Qué estás sordo?! ¡He dicho que me bajes, ladrón de pacotilla!

Esta ocasión, el montaraz tomó la palabra, arrojando al lord en medio de las frazadas que le servían como cama.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. Como ven, la trama se desarrolla lento, pero si son pacientes verán que les agradará lo que sigue. Espero vernos en el siguiente, gracias por leerlo, y como les avise el segundo capítulo probablemente tarde un poco, pero en cuanto lo suba, los demás se actualizarán constantemente.

Nos vemos!


	2. El ultraje del Trono

**Bienvenidos una vez más. Ya sé que había tardado en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada entre exámenes y no me dio tiempo. Hay dos noticias: la mala es que no tengo fecha de actualización, la buena es que entrando a vacaciones ya podré escribir libremente, yeeih**

**Les agradezco mucho a quienes siguen el fic y me dan ánimos. Merecen un reconocimiento:**

**Julie**

**Rosen Lelio**

**Pues si, no interrumpo más y a leer!**

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**II. EL ULTRAJE DEL TRONO**

Hal no podía sentirse más iracundo. Ese patán lo había secuestrado, tirado al suelo, burlado de él e insultado a su familia, ¿qué demonios planeaba al traerlo a su tienda? De pronto, su pecho se elevó agitado en cuanto llegaron pensamientos horribles a su mente como respuesta. Ese montaraz no había mostrado un ápice de respeto, nadie le aseguraba que ahora se comportaría como un súbdito obediente.

Seguía con las muñecas y tobillos atados mismos que Eric se dedicó a desatar por fin, y para su sorpresa, el príncipe permaneció recostado sin pretensiones de escapar. No. El monarca sabía que arriesgaba demasiado. Si le hacía frente en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el cazador ganaría sin duda alguna.

Eric cerró las cortinas sin prestar atención a que Hal se había cruzado de brazos y susurraba insultos hacia su persona, seguramente. Se quedó de pie con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a quitarse su ropa.

El príncipe observó que el hombre se despojaba de los harapos que vestía hasta quedar como Dios lo había traído al mundo. Su cuerpo era una escultura griega combinada con un alma guerrera de fuego, los brazos que lo habían cargado caían orgullosos a los costados, y Hal tuvo que contener la respiración unos instantes de verse diminuto ante tal individuo con complexión titánica. Se estaba agitando demasiado y al caer sus ojos sobre la mata de vello, que envolvía un miembro monstruosamente grueso, Hal apartó su rostro intentando averiguar por qué coño ese bandido le resultaba atractivo.

El cazador no pasó por alto aquel comportamiento repentinamente nervioso del lord. Él mismo se sentía extraño viéndolo a contraluz por la mecha de la lámpara que colgaba de su carpa que estaba a punto de extinguirse. Estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si hubiera dicho que no se excitó al verlo tan indefenso, como uno de los cervatillos que solía desollar con sus propias manos. Le importaba una mierda sentir aquellos deseos _impuros _e _incastos _hacia el joven que estaba tendido en su lecho, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que su lívido era provocada por un hombre.

Eric era un hombre de impulsos, que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, satisfaría sus más bajas pasiones, ya fuera con una prostituta o un capullo afeminado cuyo culo fuera lo suficientemente pasable para provocarle una erección. Y, siendo francos, el cazador estaba comenzando a plantearse la idea de sacar ventaja de la captura del príncipe, no solo con fines vengativos, sino para placer personal. Lo tendría un buen tiempo bajo su poder, dándole de su comida y compartiendo su tienda, de algo debía servir tomarse todas las molestias.

Se acercó hasta donde el príncipe, quien se apoyó en sus codos retrocediendo, pero Eric fue más rápido y lo tomó por las muñecas hasta recostarlo bajo suyo.

Hal no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello más que abriendo sus ojos con miedo. —¿Qué haces, cazador?  
—Dime algo príncipe —lo recorrió con mirada penetrante —¿cuánto les pagas a las putas con las que follas?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con sorpresa —Yo. . .

—¿No sabes? No me sorprende —contestó con orgullo, acercándose a su oído —dicen por ahí que odias la cercanía de cualquier dama, repudias cualquier clase de mujer que se acerque a tu persona. El objeto de tu deseo recae en lo contrario ¿no es cierto, _Hallie_?

Había dicho tantas barbaridades en una sola frase, que Hal quedó pasmado, sin saber cómo rebatir aquellos argumentos. Le revolvía las entrañas por golpearlo, por escupirle a la cara, por gritar aunque fuera y defenderse, pero aquellos ojos azules fríos y esa voz salida de su más obscuro ser, lo paralizaron. Tampoco podía negar fervientemente aquello, las mujeres para él solo resultaban una carga incómoda y entre más pudiera librarse de compromisos con ellas, mejor.  
—Imbécil. . . ¡Engendro! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No sabes nada de mí, plebeyo

—Mentira. Tú, mi querido señor, tienes la mente llena de perversiones y fantasías que solo otro de tu misma calaña sabría complacer sin rechistar. Lamento informarte que yo preferiría morir antes de portarme de _ese modo_ contigo

El comentario, aunque ofensivo, calmó de cierto modo al monarca, pero poco le duró esta tranquilidad pues mientras el cazador decía aquellas sandeces, subió sus manos por encima de la cabeza de Hal y las sostuvo con una mano y con la otra desabrochó su camisa de lino que usaba como pijama, provocando irremediablemente que Hal se desesperara y agitara, temiendo lo peor.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Déjame, maldito! ¡Acabas de decir. . .!  
—Nunca dije que fuera de otra manera —replicó con total despreocupación —pero siendo honestos, no he tenido sexo decente gracias a las leyes de mierda que decretó tu padre para cerrar casas de putas.

El príncipe quiso detenerlo, apartarse y darle una bofetada, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió estuvo fuera de su alcance.

Eric cerró su boca sobre la suya con brusquedad, obligándolo a abrir sus labios, para darle paso a su lengua de meterse en su cavidad. Lo acorraló prácticamente, poniendo sus brazos a los costados mientras seguía inmovilizándolo por las muñecas encima de la cabellera castaña. Su mano libre viajó por su pecho desnudo, hinchado por el temor de lo que sucedía, inflándose en busca de aire.

El montaraz no esperó más tiempo y desgajó parte de la tela del camisón en las piernas de Hal, recostándose y presionando su pelvis contra la suya, gruñendo en el beso y devorándolo con osadía y malicia.

Levantó la tela para descubrir aquello que sus dígitos exploraban y observarlo con sus propios ojos, despegando sus labios, escuchando un quejido del monarca por lo rudo. Posó su mirada en la entrepierna del príncipe, que comenzaba a abultarse y Eric sonrió de lado complacido.

—Lo sabía

Su ansia y ardor lo descontrolaron momentáneamente, dejando libre las muñecas de Hal para bajarle su ropa interior de un tajo. Por supuesto el príncipe aprovechó aquella distracción para golpearlo con fuerza en medio del pecho y parte de los hombros, removiéndose con rebeldía y furia. Lucharía por proteger su integridad y orgullo a toda costa, y con esa idea en mente, logró esquivar las manos que se disponían a aquietarlo y rasguñar la mejilla de Eric, dejando tres surcos bien definidos que emanaban hilillos de sangre.

Eso enfureció al montaraz, y de inmediato tomó riendas en el asunto, separando las piernas de Hal y encimándose en él, frotando su erección contra la suya.

Ambos jadearon al estar piel a piel. Eric no demoró en acariciar más a pesar de sentir que Hal lo empujaba por el pecho, su psique se quemaba por obtener todo del monarca en esos instantes, su pene estaba impaciente y el placer lo enloquecía.

De improvisto, Eric bajó su mano y pasó su palma por el miembro despierto del castaño, maravillado por la sensación aterciopelada y suave de toda la zona.

—¡No, para! ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí! —replicó Hal a medio sollozo, no queriendo en el fondo que se detuviera.

Y tal como lo esperaba, Eric ignoró cualquier alarido, blasfemia o amenaza que le gritara, inclinándose más para desgarrar sin ningún cuidado la fina ropa que llevaba, hasta dejarlo tan desnudo como él en medio de las frazadas, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Cálmate! Si no me dejas hacer lo mío, te dolerá más

Ambos parpados del príncipe se abrieron con terror. No pensaba hacerlo en serio ¿verdad? Rezó porque no sucediera, sobretodo porque presentía que si continuaba dejándose acariciar y tocar por ese maldito, sucumbiría a sus bajos instintos. La idea por si sola le horrorizaba, ¿por qué estaba gimiendo así? Debería estar pidiendo auxilio, o al menos alborotar al resto de sus camaradas para que lo interrumpieran, en su lugar, jadeaba negando con la cabeza, pero expectante por descubrir más de aquellas fabulosas pulsaciones en su ingle.

Eric que encontraba en las mismas condiciones, sudando deseos de desahogarse con el cuerpo de aquel ser de exquisita belleza. Vio a Hal temblar y se culpó por jadear en su oído solo por lo erótico de la imagen, y se reprochó todavía más cuando no supo controlarse y volvió a probar aquellos dulces labios. ¿Qué le sucedía? A él no le gustaban los besos, ese tipo de caricias era para mariquitas. Si follaba con alguien, lo besaba solo si merecía la pena y nunca más de una vez, y ese monarca ni valía la pena y ya lo estaba besando por segunda ocasión.

Su lívido lo descolocó de sus cabales y el fuego de rozar esa suave piel blanca terminaron por consumirlo en deseos de más. Encimó su cuerpo sinuoso en torno al de Hal, abriendo con una rodilla el compás de sus piernas, recibiendo manotazos y chillidos quejumbrosos por parte del príncipe, lo cual le importó una mierda.

Hal, en cambio, trataba a capa y espada impedir aquel acto tan sórdido repleto de puerilidad y ultraje. Eso estaba haciendo este malnacido, un vil y sucio ultraje, sin pensar dos veces en un bien común, solo satisfacción sexual. Pero una sensación de calidez se expandía en su pecho y abdomen bajo, su cuerpo estaba correspondiendo a las caricias de ese hombre, y supo que estaba perdido cuando un gemido placentero escapó de su garganta.

Se sorprendió tanto como Eric, y fue cuando todo adquirió el rumbo al que estaba destinado.

Los ojos vivaces del cazador se posaron en los retadores del monarca, hablándose sin palabras, denotando sus verdaderos deseos. Eric siguió entonces la masturbación en el falo de Hal, jadeando junto con él en tanto que el preseminal emanaba en pequeñas cantidades en su palma.

Hal ardía en su propio remordimiento, sin dejar de flagelarse por permitir que avanzara todo aquello. Sintió como su miembro era masturbado con maestría, su pecho acariciado y sus propias manos se aferraban a los hombros del montaraz, enterrando sus uñas levemente.

No se corría aun cuando Eric decidió cambiar la táctica y lamerle el cuello con parsimonia, pellizcando con la mano libre uno de sus pezones y subiendo la pelvis para que su canal estuviera expuesto, dispuesto a penetrarlo.

—No. . . Aah. . . Espera, espera. . .—gimió con sonoridad, sobrepasado por la horda de pulsaciones encontradas en su mente.

—¿A qué le temes, príncipe? . . . Oh, ya veo, ¿creías que había pasado por alto que eres virgen? No te preocupes, seré gentil contigo —sentenció con total desinhibición y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

Eric dejó la labor de la masturbación, sostuvo las piernas de Hal para que no se moviera y con el preseminal que escurría entre sus dedos le lubricó su entrada, resbalando a lo largo, pasando su dedo índice y medio superficialmente, sin insertarlos. No habría necesidad después.

Bajó su cabeza y escupió un par de veces en el canal a modo de lubricarlo más y poder así, meter ambos dedos a medio camino solo para preparar momentáneamente el camino a su propia erección mucho más gruesa y dura.

Hal se estremeció. Tenía razón, su mente podría estar llena de morbo, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo custodiado por el voto de castidad.

Cuando Eric le escupió, giró el rostro con vergüenza y cierta repulsión, pero se arrepintió de haberse distraído puesto que dos dedos le atravesaron la carne. Dejó soltar un grito de incomodidad, no de dolor y ahora sí enterró sus uñas en los hombros del de cabello marrón. Mordió su labio inferior casi al punto de sangrar, y mientras el cazador dilataba con precisión su entrada, él no hacía más que pedirle a base de jadeos que se detuviera.

—Oye, ¿cómo sabrás que no te gusta, si no lo pruebas? Tienes que calmarte. . . —le habló con sutileza —voy a entrar ¿de acuerdo?

—¡NO! ¡Bastardo de porquería, detente! —clamó por última vez antes de sucumbir —por favor. . .

—Lo siento. . .

¿Desde cuándo pedía disculpas por follar? Sonaba como un marica enamorado. Retiró aquella disculpa apretando los glúteos y separándolos.

Con o sin preparación suficiente, Eric clavó su falo de un tajo, gruñendo ronco al ser recibido por las paredes húmedas y vírgenes. Una ola de placer se acumuló y sin demasiadas precauciones, embistió con necesidad, llenándose de un extraño deje de rabia y virilidad. No era normal que se sintiera con urgencias, pero tampoco quería delatarse, y agradeció que el príncipe no supiera que él JAMÁS le daba la cara a sus fornicadas de paso.

Un tibio líquido resbaló de la entrada de Hal. Había quedado marcado de por vida por el cazador y el mismo Eric se enorgulleció por ser el primero en su cama.

Las brasas de la perdición y el placer lo sometían a cada segundo, facilitándole más a Eric deslizarse en su interior, mientras que el monarca le enterraba más sus uñas con intención de hacerle daño, doblando las piernas para no permitir que las abriera más con su cuerpo. Aunque a final de cuentas, todas esas _precauciones_ carecían de sentido. Su interior recibía con entrega y zozobra combinadas. Su propio cuerpo buscaba más contacto con el cazador y sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo con deseo evidenciaban su lado pasional y sexual.

Al montaraz no le importó que hubiera marcas en sus hombros y parte de las escápulas. Subió el ritmo, envolviéndose con lujuria y atrayendo el cuerpo del monarca, pasando sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de aquel ser que había sido capaz de desarmarlo en segundos y sin embargo, lo ignoraba. Lamió su cuello y succionó con ansia, jadeando en su piel sin menguar las penetraciones.

—Estarás bien. . . Lo prometo. . . Te sentirás. . . Aggh. . . En el cielo

—No. . . Nunca. . . ¡Nngh!

Sentía ahogarse, ni siquiera le salía voz para reclamar. Era su primera experiencia sexual en su corto tiempo de vida y sentía culpa por estarla compartiendo con ese maldito. ¿Qué haría si todos se enteraban que un ladrón insolente lo estaba tocando? Y peor, ¿qué haría él mismo si llegase a oídos de su padre que el príncipe de Gales estaba gimiendo como una puta debajo de él?

El ritmo y el miembro del cazador lo partían, el dolor era insoportable pero con un ligero matiz placentero. No fue hasta que Eric aceleró las embestidas que su cuerpo notó estragos, estaba matándolo de verdad.

—Br. . . Bruto. . . ¡Duele, imbécil! —empujó con su mano la cabeza del montaraz para despistarlo, pero solo provocó que Eric siguiera con más vigor y rudeza, empalándolo profundo e intenso.

—¡Ya cállate, me desconcentras!

—Eres un. . . cabr. . . ¡Aaah!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar el insulto cuando Eric llegó a tocar un punto que casi lo desmaya. Era demasiado placer y estimulación con el cual contender, la vista se nublaba y aquel sentimiento de goce se amarraba firmemente a su cuerpo, no conseguiría librarse de aquellas manos maestras que tocaban cada poro y aquel aliento tibio chocando en su oído. No hallaba el modo de despegarse de un calor abrazador en su entrepierna, su entrada siendo partida por la mitad y marcada con aquel falo grueso y carnoso.

No notó cómo se enganchaba del cuello de aquel espantajo vil, por inercia sus piernas se cerraron en torno a las caderas que se sacudían recias en su canal, como una llave que encaja en un candado. Hal no pudo emitir más sonido, los gemidos quedaron incrustados en su garganta, imposibilitado a respirar, acompañando el ritmo al cual Eric lo penetraba.

Sin previo aviso el príncipe de corrió, arrobado de la cima de éxtasis al cual había sido elevado. El cazador lo secundó, no muchas embestidas después, eyaculando en su interior y gruñendo gutural por el esfuerzo y el mismo orgasmo que lo golpeaba, desplomándose a un lado del monarca, apresándolo por la cintura aun con su brazo de acero.

Hal se quejó cuando el montaraz salió de improvisto y deshizo el nudo con sus piernas, exhalando un buen suspiro tratando de ignorar el hecho que había sido desvirgado por un bandido. Arrugó la nariz y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando el semen escurrió fuera de su entrada, bufando con repudio enmascarado, hastiado de toda la humillación de la cual fue víctima.

—Ya basta. . . No fue para tanto —la voz de Eric quebró el silencio. Hal no pronunció palabra —hey, no creas que haciéndote el sordo vas a enternecerme

—¡Para lo descorazonado que has resultado! No me gastaría la voz tratando de congeniar con una escoria como tú —rebatió Hal cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo una punción en la columna, apretando los párpados —¡Aggh! Por tu culpa me duele la espalda

—No lo estaría si no hubieras estado removiéndote como un condenado gusano

—¡Me violaste! ¡¿cómo demonios se te ocurre que estuviera tranquilo?!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —resopló Eric despreocupadamente

—¡Fue ultraje, cerdo! ¡sabandija rastrera! ¡ya verás cuando mi padre. . .! —el príncipe detuvo las amenazas al ver que el cazador simplemente lo ignoraba —¡Aggh, eres un imbécil! —giró dándole la espalda al montaraz, enojado por no ganarle la discusión y por el escozor que resentía aun.

Eric por su parte, volteó su cabeza y sonrió medio cuando Hal se calló, enfadado por no haberle herido el orgullo como planeaba. Detalló su aperlado dorso con el surco de la columna hasta dividir ambos glúteos y el contorno circular de sus caderas. Tenía algunas pecas en los hombros y su cabello castaño caía grácil en su nuca. Nunca vio algo más bello o encantador en otro hombre, tampoco se había dado a la tarea de analizar con quien follaba porque, en cuanto se corría, recogía su ropa y salía sin decir nada. Ahora podía apreciar un peculiar sentimiento familiar al ver la espalda de Hal, hace años que no prestaba atención a esa clase de imágenes que valía la pena quedarse a ver después del sexo. . . Hace mucho.

Se acercó al monarca y lo rodeo con sus brazos, pegándolo a su pecho, juntando su rostro a la nuca de éste, a pesar de recibir un rechazo inicial.

—Hablas demasiado. . . Cierra la boca para que pueda dormir —dijo arrogante, apretando lo suficiente para que Hal no huyera, aspirando un aroma almizclado que lo mareó y sumió en un letárgico sueño.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Segundo capitulo! Ok, espero escribir más rapido para que esta aventura comienze a tomar forma, Gracias por leerlo. Nos vemos!**


	3. Resentimientos y órdenes

**Pues… sigo sin tener tiempo decente para escribir más rápido**

**Sumando que estoy en un periodo pseudo-dramatico T.T ya se me pasará**

**Bueno, los agradecimientos:**

**Julie** (no sabía que habias leído mis otros fics. Es muy dulce tu apoyo, gracias! Para nada, me agrada que digas tus opiniones, así puedo saber como va la historia. No te podia contestar por otro medio n.n)

**LadyMischievous07** (ya sabes que agradezco infinitamente que me apoyes en cada locura, y me ayudes a escribir esos maquiavélicos Thorki ¬w¬ )

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**UN SOLLOZO, UN BESO, UNA CONDENA**

**III. RESENTIMIENTOS Y ÓRDENES**

Durante toda la noche, Hal hizo inútiles intentos por zafarse de los brazos del montaraz, sin éxito alguno. Aquel hombre siguió aprisionándolo por la cintura como si fuera una especie de trofeo, el cual celaba con posesividad extrema.

No estaba dispuesto a seguir rebajándose más o permitir que aquella sabandija hiciera de él lo que le viniera en gana. Era el príncipe de Gales por todos los cielos, ¿qué ganaba ese cornetas con violarlo? ¿reputación? ¿medir cuán placentero fue meter su verga en él?

Hal se sobresaltó por tales pensamientos. No quería admitir que ese bruto había logrado encender en él algo parecido a tocar las puertas del cielo. Pero era imposible. No podía ser ¿o sí?

—¿Estás despierto? —la voz ronca y adormilada del cazador chocó contra la nuca del monarca

Hal decidió quedarse inmóvil cual piedra y pretender que seguía en su sueño, pero Eric notó aquel burdo intento de evadirlo, por lo que lo zarandeó un poco, quedando así, él encima del príncipe, observando como apretaba los parpados.

—Oye, si te hace sentir mejor, te veías realmente adorable gimiendo como una zorra

Hal abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo tu orgullo más herido (si acaso era posible). —Eres escoria, ¡¿no te bastó con haberme violado para que ahora muestres el descaro de decir esas ridículas mentiras?! ¡Animal!

—Hey, no malentiendas esto. Te besé y te toqué pero no te negaste, así que técnicamente, no fue violación. . . Pierde cuidado, la próxima vez será mucho mejor Hallie —lo último lo dijo contra su oído, provocando que Hal colapsara en milésimas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ni lo pienses!. . . No podría soportar otra humillación tan sórdida como esta, estaría mejor en la comodidad de mi alcoba, ¡facineroso!

—¿Mejor en tu alcoba? Qué inconforme has resultado ser, príncipe. Te enseño un placer desorbitante, muy por encima de todos los placeres terrenales existentes en este mundo de mierda, y te quejas. Culpa a tu dios de haberme hecho nacer en la pobreza y no poder comprar una cama de finas plumas y sedas como la tuya

—¿Qué demonios has dicho? ¿crees que me he quejado del ridículo _jergón_ que tienes por cama, sinvergüenza? ¿en serio piensas que reclamaría por el sitio donde me violaste? ¡Fue mi profanación lo que da ganas de matarte!

—Oh, con que era eso. . . Bien, que tengas suerte porque mientras estés bajo mi comando y seas mi prisionero planeo sacar provecho

Se incorporó sin dar tiempo al príncipe de replicar, quitándose las frazadas para exponer su musculado cuerpo desnudo. Hal en seguida se cubrió con las telas con pudor, cosa que hizo reír montaraz puesto que el pudor entre ellos ya había sido borrado.

—Saldremos en unos minutos, ve alistándote —dijo una vez de pie, tomando al azar unos pantalones y camiseta que ya no le quedaban, decidiendo si se las daría en la mano o las arrojaría al noble.

—¿Y cómo pretende el caballero que vista si destrozaste ayer mis ropas? Necesitaré las sabanas porque no pienso tocar uno de tus sucios harapos

—Qué lástima, princesa. . . Tengo que dárselas a Gus —el más joven de los enanos — para que las lave porque _alguien_ las manchó mientras teníamos sexo. No tienes más opción que usar esto —comentó despreocupadamente, arrojando finalmente aquella vestimenta vieja suya a las piernas de Hal, arrebatando las frazadas tras las cuales el lord escondía su desnudez, cubriéndose él mismo con esta alrededor de su cintura y recogiendo el resto de sus pertenencias dispuesto a darse un baño en el rio adjunto y prepararse.

—¡Púdrete! ¡ojalá te retuerzas en tu propio pellejo al arder en la hoguera, abominable alimaña! —gritó el príncipe a todo pulmón mientras Eric solo movía su mano, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Por más que odiara y refunfuñara contra el cazador, Hal se vistió con aquella ropa de ladrones, maldiciendo en silencio. Tenía oportunidad de huir sin tener al montaraz cerca y ninguno de sus camaradas haciendo guardia, pero su escape estaba más que frustrado.

Al salir de la carpa, Eric lo interceptó atrapándolo por la cintura, ordenándoles a los enanos que lo inmovilizaran con lo cual Hal quedó enganchado sin posibilidades de escapar.

—Maldito engendro. . . —insultó en voz baja y con buenas razones. Lo había dejado esposado por un tobillo a una estaca bien clavada en la tierra.

Dio una patada contra el pasto y se cruzó de brazos hasta que el grupo de enanos encaminándose a una tienda llamó su atención. El príncipe frunció el ceño y se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido con su cadena a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para espiar.

Al otro lado de la carpa, el montaraz discutía los planes que tenía con sus subordinados.

—Éste es el camino más rápido. Si tomamos la vereda y seguimos en línea recta, podremos avanzar como liebres en cacería —comentaba Beith, el líder del clan de los enanos, dibujando una línea con su dedo sobre un papiro con un trazo pobre de un mapa.

Planeaban huir lo más pronto posible hasta Nottingham, tierra donde principiaba el territorio de la reina Blanca Nieves, con la cual Eric tenía acuerdos diplomáticos luego de haber salvado su caravana de un grupo de rufianes como el suyo, pero más violento. La dama le concedió inmunidad y una deuda de por vida, oportunidad que no aprovechaba como un ladrón común lo haría. No frecuentaba mucho su reino, sus crímenes no eran tan graves y solía librarse fácilmente de los quejumbrosos, sin embargo, raptar un príncipe y _profanarlo_ de esa manera, era delicado.

Todos sabían que bajo protección de la joven reina ninguno tendría que sufrir el tormento del rey Henry IV, además Nottingham tenía una cerveza de malta única y era casi cotidiano emborracharse hasta el amanecer. Todos sabían aquello excepto el príncipe, él desconocía por completo el estado de rivalidad entre su padre y Blanca Nieves.

—No, no. Si nos vamos siguiendo la ruta comercial, los guardias nos atraparán mientras estemos meando —interrumpió Eric

—Sabes que la otra opción es bordear el rio, es un camino más largo y además los muelles están custodiados por toda la flota del rey. Lo esencial es llevarles ventaja, la ruta de los mercaderes nos llevará un día delante de ellos

—¿Tenemos más ideas? —Eric paseó la mirada entre los presentes, obteniendo un "_no"_ por respuesta. —Ni hablar, tendremos que seguir la vereda de Hereford, ¿cuál es tu trazo, Beith?

—Bien, nos dirigiremos lejos de Monmouth por el camino de Hereford al norte. El primer punto es Osbaston, a menos de una milla de aquí, podremos cargar provisiones ahí, seguimos en línea recta hasta Wormelow tomando el camino Ross a la derecha y siguiendo por Callow, pasar dos puebluchos más y finalmente llegar al condado de Hereford. De Monmouth a Hereford son 16 millas a campo abierto, pero si consideramos todos los obstáculos y las paradas para descansar, llegaríamos a Hereford para el anochecer

Eric asintió convencido de la ruta. —Sí, eso nos dará ventaja y al día siguiente, podremos salir directo a Nottingham con los caballos que robemos

—Son 3400 millas, quizá un poco más, hasta Nottigham —opinó Gort, el de temperamento voluble y mano derecha de Beith —tardaremos 10 días en llegar a galope medio

—Perfecto, solo tendremos que evitar el paso de la caballería del rey y no nos encontrarán entre la maleza —comentó Beith.

El cazador le puso fin a la conversación con una muesca de hartazgo. No le gustaba intercambiar muchas palabras con todos reunidos, menos porque conservaba los rasguños que Hal le había hecho la noche anterior y no deseaba dar una puta explicación. Así que solo les hizo una seña para que se retiraran y se prepararan para partir. El único que quedó dentro fue Muir.

—¿Pasó algo con su majestad que yo deba saber? —preguntó el anciano

—Tus premoniciones deben informártelo, no yo —resopló algo fastidiado, sentándose sobre la mesa

—Sabes que de ser así, no te mencionaría siquiera el tema, pero ninguna me llegó después de que ambos se fueron. Solo escuché mucho alboroto

—No es de importancia ¿sabes? Solo follamos

Muir apretó los párpados con desaprobación, aunque se le hubiera hecho extraño de Eric no aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se presentaba, o en este caso, había forzado. —Violar a un noble va a aumentar el precio a tu cabeza

—No lo violé, no soy un cabrón

El anciano lo corroboró: por supuesto que lo había obligado. —Y negarlo es todavía peor. . . ¿Al menos te aseguraste de no lastimarlo tanto?

—Pudo caminar en la mañana y después estaba chillando como marmota. Fanfarronería típica de monarcas

—No con su majestad. Le has quitado su virginidad, con bastante brusquedad por lo que escuché, deberías disculparte si no quieres que el resto del viaje te haga la vida imposible o intente asesinarte cuando duermas

—Jamás —fue todo lo que dijo Eric, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula y escupiendo a un lado.  
Muir suspiró negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la carpa, intuyendo que Hal le miraba de soslayo. Seguramente había oído la conversación entre Eric y él, pero no le dio importancia.

Dentro, el cazador siguió sentado sin tomarle la palabra al anciano. No se disculparía por algo que no había hecho, además no le debía nada a ese príncipe. Pura mierda obtendría de él si creía que lo trataría mejor o fuera menos brusco. Exacto. Él nunca se portaría más considerado solo porque no tenía otro culo mejor y disponible en 3400 millas a la redonda, y aunque en los puebluchos donde acamparían, rebosaban de prostitutas, se jugaría el pellejo si se acostaba con alguna dado que los guardias que frecuentaban los prostíbulos, les pagaban por follárselas y obtendrían información de su paradero. Por lo que debía resignarse a limitar su promiscuidad sexual y satisfacerse con el cuerpo del monarca.

Harto de todas esas medidas de _precaución_ de porquería, se alistó, salió de su carpa, mirando al príncipe de reojo para terminar de arreglar todo. Estaba enfadado con él, no podría embriagarse como dios manda ni tener una buena mamada por parte de una puta de paso, solo porque si descubrían que lo había hecho prisionero, todo se jodería.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Durante el viaje, Eric soltó a Hal de los tobillos, pero lo esposó de nueva cuenta en una muñeca, esposándose el mismo con la otra parte de la cadena, para evitar un escape. No hablaron nada ni cuando el cazador lo esposó, ni cuando empezaron a caminar hacia Osbaston, ni cuando Hal se puso detrás del cazador para soltar una silenciosa lagrima en pena de que abandonaba su lugar natal, dándole una última mirada a su palacio y despidiéndose de Monmouth para siempre.

—¿Se encuentra bien alteza? —preguntó Gus, el más joven en el clan

—Sí, gracias. Solo me despedía en silencio de mi hogar —dijo en un tono más alto con la intención que el cazador lo escuchara

—¡Pero le encantará viajar con nosotros alteza! ¡Vivimos aventuras a diario!

—No te esfuerces Gus —comentó Eric ahora —tiene tanto sentido del humor como una piedra. No vería la diversión ni aunque desfilara un circo frente a sus narices

—¡Calla, insolente! Esta conversación no te atañe

El montaraz volteó de reojo, sonriendo con orgullo. —Por si no lo notaste, yo hago lo que se me antoja

Gus se retiró de su sitio, dejando al príncipe con la palabra en la boca, pero éste hizo caso omiso puesto que por tercera vez, ese hombre lo había hecho rabiar. No pudo sentirse más furioso en todo el viaje, maldiciéndolo y anhelando el momento de tener una daga entre sus manos para rebanarle el pescuezo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Entrado el anochecer y justo como Beith pronosticó, llegaron a Hereford. La parada en Osbaston resultó ser un verdadero lio debido a que Hal se rehusó a orinar en medio de los arbustos a lado de Eric, por lo que éste no se encontraba de humor para oír quejas o reclamos.

Se hospedaron en una posada donde les hicieron un buen descuento en la comida, gracias a que Eric conocía de antemano al propietario. Las habitaciones constaban de dos camas lo suficientemente largas y anchas para que los enanos durmieran en un cuarto, mientras que Eric rentó la contigua para dormirse con el príncipe. Desde el comienzo, Hal tuvo una mala corazonada.

Una vez cenado todos, varias discusiones por el espacio, un puñetazo en la nariz a Quert por parte de Gort y una acalorada discusión entre el montaraz y Hal, todos se fueron a dormir lánguidamente, excepto los dos hombres que se miraban con indiferencia y rencor cada uno en su propia cama.

—¿Ya te vas a dormir o esperas que te lea un cuento? —preguntó el cazador, tomando un trago de la botella de brandy que el posadero había reservado para el

—¿Para qué te aproveches de mi de nuevo? No soy tan imbécil y no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima para permitirlo

—Aprovecharme. . . No tenía intenciones de fornicar contigo hoy, pero al parecer tu si

—¿Que has dicho? Estas enfe. . . —Hal no pudo completar la frase porque el cazador ya lo besaba de nuevo.

Cerro sus puños y se rebatió con pericia, sentía de nuevo la lengua caliente del hombre devorarlo y deslizarse en su garganta, quitándole el aliento. Sin mucho ánimo de seguir luchando, Hal volvió a sucumbir ante esos labios maestros, y sin percatarse ya estaba siendo recostado y desvestido por el montaraz.

Una vez que se separaron, el cazador acarició la piel del pecho y fue quitando lo demás con rapidez. Sorprendido de que Hal no lo rasguñara como anoche, se dio a la tarea de bajarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior a jalones, desesperadamente, mientras mordía el cuello expuesto y níveo. Harto de hacerlo todo él solo, agarro las manos del monarca indicándole que fuera parte activa y dejara de haraganear.

—Ahh... Malnacido —respondió Hal, aterrado de estar obedeciendo, zafando las correas y desnudando el magnífico torso. No demoraron en terminar desnudos y entre que el castaño posaba sus temblorosas manos en los hombros de Eric, este ensalivaba cada extensión de piel disponible. Pensó que se facilitaría más la penetración por ser la segunda vez que follaba con el príncipe, pero lejos de lo que suponía, el culo seguía teniendo porciones vírgenes, que fue desvirgando a cada estocada que se enterraba.

Hal seguía estrecho y muy húmedo, estaba gimiendo con voz forzada que se detuviera, que fuera lento, no tan fuerte, no tan brusco...

—Mi lord. . . Aaggh. . . Estoy cerca —gruñó el montaraz, atrayendo la cintura para que el monarca se enredara y juntaran sus cuerpos. Al correrse dentro, Hal también soltó su simiente con un escozor en la punta que no había sentido la primera vez, e imaginó que las hierbas donde había orinado eran venenosas y le saldría un terrible salpullido a la mañana siguiente, pero se equivocaba. Aquel escozor se debía a que el orgasmo fue más potente esta ocasión.

El semen del cazador salió del canal, y este se tendió sin hablar sobre el cuerpo de Hal, aplastándolo con todo el cansancio de lo vigoroso de la actividad, alegrándose internamente sin razón aparente. Lo más lógico era que no verse obligado a recluirse a la abstinencia lo pusiese de buen humor, pero tener sexo nunca había sido motivo de sonreír para el. . . O no lo fue en un tiempo.

—Descansa

Fue todo lo que dijo después de suspirar con pesadez y quitársele de encima al monarca, apresándolo por la cintura como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Al poco rato, Eric roncaba.

Distinto al placido dormitar del montaraz, Hal tardo en conciliar el sueño, preguntándose si había estado bien dejarse llevar por el placer y deseo que impidió defender su integridad. ¿Y si el cazador había tenido razón? ¿Y si solo fue él quien pensó en la profanación, pero en el fondo deseaba tener sexo?

Ninguno cambio de posición hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Ok, tal vez falta un poco de consistencia, pero ya vendrá el verdadero angst… si tuviera mas tiempo… No sé el siguiente para cuando lo tenga listo, pero gracias por leer!**


	4. Moviéndose con el enemigo

Hola de nuevo! Lo sé, lo sé, han sido varios días, pero la buena noticia es que estoy progresando. Ya casi salgo de vacaciones… eso debería acelerar mi inspiración. Y primero, los agradecimientos:

**LadyMischievous07** (ya sabes lo que opino de tu apoyo… me sirvió mucho, en especial estos últimos días)

**Julie** (Oh, no sé por donde empezar. Gracias n.n y lamento la demora, estaba atada a la universidad y exámenes… Facebook? Seria un honor poder hablar más, dime como buscarte y te agrego ;D )

**Gema Talerico** (vaya… sigo sin creer lo del mensaje de la tarde jejeje y sigo sonrojada n/n)

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown  
**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**UN SOLLOZO, UN BESO, UNA CONDENA**

**IV. MOVIÉNDOSE CON EL ENEMIGO**

Después de un almuerzo donde Eric y Hal intercambiaron miradas incomodas, perforantes, rivales y algo hipócritas, la caravana de ladrones se dispuso a salir de la posada, no sin antes robarles cuatro caballos a dos viajeros malaventurados a quienes ataron de pies y manos, cubriéndoles la boca con trapos y dejándolos abandonados en una esquina del recinto.

-"_Lo siento señores, los necesito más que ustedes_" -fue la disculpa que dio el cazador al respecto.

Tres de los caballos fueron ocupados por los enanos, y en el último Eric obligó al príncipe a montarlo con él. Por supuesto no hubo palabras corteses de por medio y Hal terminó resignándose (como ahora era costumbre) sentándose en el potro y el cazador tras él para no perderle pista. Los brazos del cazador rodearon los costados del monarca y pegó su pecho a la espalda de éste, maniobrando las riendas como un jinete entrenado cuando iniciaron la huida a todo galope entre la maleza.

Al poco rato de andar galopando a toda velocidad, se detuvieron para dejar descansar a los caballos a lado de un estanque diminuto. Ya pasaba del mediodía y el sol seguía iluminando con un calor del infierno, esto obligó a todos a despojarse de sus ropas más abrigadoras, pero el montaraz fue menos ortodoxo y se desnudó a la vista libre de todos, incluso de Hal, para refrescarse con el agua helada.

—Vigílenlo —ordenó a sus camaradas apuntando al monarca, que estaba sentado a la sombra de un roble, mirándole escuetamente sin dejar notar ese nerviosismo nato que surgía de nuevo al ver al cazador desnudarse.

Pronto, uno que otro enano decidió unirse a su líder, pero no soportaron ni la mitad del tiempo que Eric llevaba en el helado estanque, por lo que se resignaron a salir al calor agobiante de fuera.

El príncipe tampoco soportaba la temperatura del ambiente, de haber estado en su castillo solo habría bastado chasquear sus dedos para que lo abanicaran o le preparan un baño refrescante, pero como ahora ese imbécil de pacotilla se había encargado de arruinar su vida tan tranquila, no tenía otra opción más que entrar en ese estanque. Por más repudia que le causara aquella posibilidad, no tenía más remedio.

Rodando los ojos y resoplando con desidia, Hal se desabrochó la camisa harapienta que alguna vez hubo pertenecido al cazador. _Ipso facto_ se desnudó, hizo un rodeo para quedar fuera de la vista del cazador, aunque los enanos siguieron vigilándolo. Fue metiéndose en el agua sintiéndose aliviado de que estuviera fría. Se sumergió hasta la cabeza y emergió causando ondas que Eric notó enseguida, posando su vista en la mitad desnuda del cuerpo del príncipe.

"_Si fuera una sirena, me atraparía en sus redes. . . Suerte que no soy marinero_"

Pensó Eric, ladeando su cabeza y nadando sigilosamente hasta donde estaba el castaño.

Se detuvo detrás de una roca con lama, dándose el lujo de contemplar desde lejos a su rehén. En serio tenía un bello cuerpo estilizado, quizá no era un amante experto en la cama, pero lograba encenderle hasta las entrañas sus bajas pasiones, y resultaba curioso para el cazador. . . Hal era hombre, pero uno hermoso, uno que destila e irradia atracción con solo el andar de sus pasos de etiqueta, que al sonreír dejaba ver sus aperlados dientes tan perfectos, su propio físico era delicado y fino, la perfección se cincelaba en su rostro, era un hombre que con el toque de sus dedos blancuzcos y delgados podría enamorar al caballero más correcto y moralista de la sociedad. Suerte que Eric le importaba una mierda la ética y modales.

La mentalidad del montaraz no era complicada de entender, solo hacía falta una semana convivir con él y sería más que suficiente para afirmar que la lista de prioridades de Eric era: 1) venganza contra el rey; 2) sexo; 3) robar; 4) sexo y 5) beber alcohol.

Debido a esto, no era de extrañar que Hal con ese atractivo natural, le causara sobresalto suficiente para excitarlo en segundos. Entonces, fiel a su instinto básico, el cazador llegó hasta el lugar del monarca, atrapándolo de espaldas.

—¿Estás temblando porque no soportas el agua? —preguntó en su oído.

El príncipe casi se desmaya por el contacto de Eric, más por percatarse de las ásperas manos recorriendo su cintura. —Qué tonterías dices. Estoy aclimatándome a su temperatura, es normal que tiemble un poco

—Yo sé cómo hacer que entremos en calor

—¡¿Pretendes violarme en un estanque?! ¡No puedes ser más sabandija! —vociferó volteándose con la firme intención de plantarle una bofetada, pero Eric lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Ya te dije princesa. . . No es violación. En las dos veces que hemos follado no has representado un verdadero obstáculo, por lo que asumo que te gusta cómo te penetro. Te gusta cómo te toco aquí —susurraba mientras su diestra acariciaba la entrepierna del monarca

—Ahh. . . Nnh. . . No, lo detesto. Me da asco, malnacido. . . ¡Aah! —Hal enredó sus dedos en el cabello marrón del cazador, dejando que éste deslizara su lengua por su cuello

—¿En serio? ¿Seguro que detestas que te apriete? —jadeó atrapando los testículos de Hal y masajeándolos en círculos

—Mnhgh. . . Detente. . . Yo no. . . ¡aah! Púdrete

Una vez más Hal se dejó llevar por esas manos maestras y la lengua de Eric que ensalivaba su lóbulo, bajando hasta profanar su boca limpia, enrollando más su lengua y abriendo sus labios para mezclar su saliva, mientras que lo pegaba contra las piedras lisas de la orilla cubiertas de musgo.

Eric levantó una pierna del monarca y volvió a hacerlo suyo. Se adentró más rápido esta vez por el agua que sirvió como lubricante, sin dejar de besarlo y embistiéndolo contra las rocas. Hal por su parte, se concentraba en despejar su mente y aferrarse al cuello del montaraz, tratando de rechazar su beso, pero cuando creyó ganarle ventaja, la boca de Eric le mordisqueó la hélice de su oreja y permaneció ensalivando esa zona, en tanto lo penetraba.

Las uñas del monarca se enterraron en la ancha espalda del cazador, gimiendo suplicas fallidas, pero Eric no le hacia el mínimo caso. Podría estar lanzando blasfemias en su contra, pero sus piernas se enroscaban en su cintura como atrayéndolo más, así que solo se dedicaba a embestir más fuerte sosteniéndolo de su cadera y por la nuca.

Estaban ajenos de cualquier cosa a su entorno, derramando pasión en ese nítido estanque que no se dieron cuenta que uno de los enanos se acercó. Era Duir, uno de los de mediana edad, quien al acercarse se percató en seguida de lo que pasaba, sonrojándose por la vergüenza y cubriéndose los ojos.

—Oh, por el Salvador. Un enano de mi categoría no debería mirar estas cosas —dijo para sí mismo, tanteando el piso con sus manos para acercarse a la orilla.

Hal se fundió más con Eric, logrando sentir más profundo su erección. —Aah. . . Aah. . . En serio te. . . odio

—No pareces odiar . . . mi verga, nngh. . .

_"!No¡ ¡No puedo seguir oyendo esto!"_ —pensaba Duir, traumado por los gemidos que ambos hombres clamaban al aire.

—¡Señor Eric! —gritó a todo pulmón

El cazador y Hal abrieron los ojos, deteniéndose en su vaivén. —Mierda. . . ¡¿Cuál es el puto problema ahora, Duir?! —respondió claramente enojado por verse interrumpido a medio acto. Seguía dentro del monarca.

—Lamento interrumpirlo, pero. . .

—¡Carajo! ¡¿No pudiste esperar otros malditos cinco minutos, pedazo de imbécil?! Estoy. . . ocupado

—Divisamos tropas del rey acercándose señor

No faltó otra palabra para que Eric cambiara su semblante, saliera del estanque (y de Hal) arrastrando al príncipe con él, vociferar órdenes concisas, vestirse en fa y salir huyendo con sus compinches de ahí.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Para la puesta de sol habían entrado al condado de Worcester, el punto clave para doblar al camino hacia Nottingham. Habían perdido a los soldados y no se divisaban en más de 10 millas a la redonda, así que podrían hospedarse y dormir seguros esa noche.

La posada no era más grande que otras en todo el corredor, ni menos humilde que las demás. Pronto desmontaron a los caballos y pidieron alojamiento, les fue fácil mentir acerca de sus nombres y hacer pasar a Hal por un forastero amigo del cazador.

Sin más proezas, los ocho enanos y los dos hombres se dirigieron al comedor común que estaba a reventar de viajeros ebrios que se besuqueaban con las zorras del lugar. Eric no habría tenido problema en liarse con alguna de ellas, pero debía mantenerse de incognito, sacrificando su propia hambre de sexo. Suerte que Hal estaba ahí para satisfacerle si le placía. Fue el primero en pedir una jarra de brandy, bebiéndosela como si hubiera atravesado el mismo desierto en busca de un oasis.

Hal estaba sentado a su lado, negando con la cabeza a modo de reproche el comportamiento de su captor, quien sorpresivamente le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras eructaba provocando la sonora carcajada en todos los ebrios de la taberna.

—Dios, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan vulgar? —rebatió Hal percibiendo con desagrado el aliento a alcohol fermentado

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si estamos divirtiéndonos! ¿o no muchachos? —respondió Eric con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que los demás gritaron berridos incomprensibles de euforia y levantando sus tarros, chocándolos y bebiendo con rapidez hasta que tenían brandy saliendo por sus comisuras. —Vamos, no seas amargado príncipe —susurró en el oído del joven —con esa actitud me vas a bajar los ánimos de fornicar contigo

—Faltaba más —devolvió en tono bajo —con más razón tomaré una actitud pedante. No tengo porqué soportar una humillación en público siendo abrazado en frente de todos por ti como si fuera una de tus prostitutas. ¿Te crees el interesante solo porque tienes al príncipe de Gales como rehén? Apuesto que quisieras vanagloriarte y contarle a todos los ebrios de aquí como me has violado, ¿eso quieres, cierto?

Sin decir más, Hal se levantó de su asiento excusándose con los enanos, y en especial con Muir, que estaba cansado y prefería dormir. El cazador por supuesto no se quedó de brazos cruzados, se levantó de igual forma, casi volcando la mesa de madera roída, haciendo que algunos tarros se desparramaran. Siguió a paso veloz al monarca que seguía huyendo, y por un momento creyó que de verdad lograría escapar, pero en lugar de eso, Hal subió escaleras arriba hasta los cuartos, tal cual lo había mencionado.

El montaraz no demoró en llegar a su lado. Antes de que pudiera abrir siquiera la puerta, lo tomó por las muñecas estampándolo contra la pared.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos entre amigos y sacas a conversación tus inconformidades! —reprochó —no terminé mi tarro por salir a buscarte, ¿qué eres, imbécil?

Hal levantó la vista, mirándolo como si así pudiera matarlo. —¿No lo entiendes? Te aborrezco, preferiría ser comido por los lobos que permanecer un minuto más contigo, viendo cómo te emborrachas y me profanas luego. Eres un ebrio malnacido que solo busca satisfacción personal sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de los demás. . . Estarías mejor muerto

El cazador abrió ambos parpados, perplejo por el tono de Hal. Realmente lo odiaba ¿no era así? Bueno, en el fondo no podía culparlo del todo, él era una persona terrible a nivel interpersonal. No se preocupaba en absoluto y solo veía por su propio pellejo, valiéndose de su fuerza y voluntad inquebrantables, pero ahora aquellos ojos verdosos lo aniquilaban. Hal le había alzado la voz, siendo que conocía de antemano su carácter guiado por la ira. Hubiera abofeteado al príncipe, obligándolo a tener sexo, pero cambió de parecer a última hora.

Soltó las muñecas del monarca, al tiempo que se separaba de él. —¿Ser comido por los lobos? ¿esa es tu fantasía? Bien, adelante. No me interpondré en tu escape para que llegues a llorarle a tu padre que me acosté contigo y me quieres muerto, eso si sobrevives al bosque. Anda Hallie, vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

El de cabello castaño pasó saliva. Lo había liberado.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Sin mediar palabra, Hal se escabulló como sombra entre todos los ebrios, sin despedirse de nadie. Llegó a la puerta y se deshizo en alegría cuando pudo respirar aire fresco, con copos de nieve cayendo sobre él. Miró de soslayo a la posada y en la ventana de enfrente observó que Eric lo vigilaba aun. ¿Ese hijo de puta lo estaba dejando libre en serio? Prefirió no meditarlo más, lo importante ahora era irse. . . pero no conocía los rumbos. Sin más, emprendió una caminata en dirección Este.

El montaraz, mientras tanto, bebía su último trago de brandy. Al dejar de divisar a Hal, su arrepentimiento fue instantáneo, pulverizó el tarro impactándolo contra la pared y salió corriendo de la posada a pesar de los reclamos del dueño.

"_¡Qué estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?_" recriminaba contra sí mismo y pensó que lo había perdido, pero pudo toparse con él antes de que cruzara la barda.

—¡Hey, princesa! —gritó

Hal se paralizó, volteando hacia la fuente de sonido, mientras veía con horror como el cazador cruzaba sus manos tras su nuca y le sonreía con perversidad.

—Tu que presumes de tener una educación de la mejor _cremé_ de toda Gales, ¿creíste de verdad que te dejaría huir así de fácil, después de que me cuesta casi la vida conseguirte? Te creí más inteligente —se paró frente a él, tomándolo con fuerza del mentón —en estos días es increíblemente complicado dar con un motín tan valioso como tú, que me das placer todas las noches y harás posible mi venganza

Hal prácticamente no movía un musculo. Aquellas palabras habían terminado por romper la poca esperanza que le quedaba de volver a su hogar, sino siendo esclavo sexual de ese insolente, un simple instrumento de satisfacción, como una muñeca de trapo de la cual podría abusar las veces que le vinieran en gana, destrozar su cuerpo y alma cada vez que lo penetrara. Un objeto destinado a ser ahorcado por los deseos pueriles de ese hombre.

Eric estaba a punto de besarlo y llevárselo de vuelta, donde muy posiblemente lo follaría para volver a recordarle que le pertenecía. Hal no quería, no podía regresar a ser de su propiedad. Sería su fin. Decidido y frunciendo el cejo, apartó la mano del cazador para darle un puñetazo cargado de odio y frustración reprimidos, logrando derribar al montaraz.

Viendo una oportunidad única para escapar, Hal se lanzó a correr. Correr tanto como sus piernas le permitieran, adentrándose en la maleza sin pensarlo dos veces mientras oía desesperado los gritos del cazador tras de sí. Cruzó un paraje en el cual la visibilidad era prácticamente nula, pero encontró un pequeño escondrijo entre matorrales cubiertos por la nieve que despistarían al montaraz por un segundo.

Se inclinó, acunó sus rodillas a su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, respirando aliviado en cuanto Eric pasó por su lugar sin notar su presencia, pero su momento de paz se vio truncado cuando un gruñido tenebroso quebrantó el silencio de su escondite, obligándolo a voltear con sus labios temblando y gritando espantado en cuanto el hocico de un lobo gris se abalanzó sobre él.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo! Y en general, gracias por la paciencia. No prometo ahora nada, pero a partir del viernes podré escribir libremente. Cruzo los dedos por avanzar más en la historia. Nos vemos!**


	5. La verdad detrás del prejuicio

**Hola, hola! Bueeeno, como eso de actualizar semanalmente se fue por el caño, las fechas serán indefinidas T.T**

**Ya puedo escribir libremente! Eso debería ayudar jejeje**

**Bueno, antes de nada gracias a todos los favs y followers que siguen de cerca esta locura, GRACIAS!**

**julie** (gracias por decírmelo! Jjeje, espero se arregle pronto. El fanfic tendrá las puertas abiertas cuando desees leerlo n.n)

**Gema Talerico** (gracias por tu apoyo! Prometo apurarme para tener listo el otro capi en tres días)

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

* * *

**-O-O-O-O-**

* * *

**UN SOLLOZO, UN BESO, UNA CONDENA**

**V. LA VERDAD DETRÁS DEL PREJUICIO**

"_. . . el hocico de un lobo gris se abalanzó sobre él."_

Por fortuna Hal se apartó lo suficiente para no ser mordido en la cara, pero dejando su pierna derecha a cambio para que los colmillos de la bestia se enterraran recio en su carne. El monarca aulló de dolor, retorciéndose contra el pasto y sangrando cuando la boca del lobo lo soltó, saboreando su sangre. Justo cuando la bestia se disponía a saltar sobre el príncipe, un hacha diminuta fue arrojada hasta clavarse en un árbol frente a ellos, captando su atención en un nuevo objetivo.

—¡Aléjate de él, maldito perro del demonio! —escuchó una voz gutural muy familiar y al girarse comprobó su hipótesis

El cazador había llegado muy a tiempo a impedir una masacre. Dio gracias internamente que lo hubiera perseguido todo ese trecho.

Eric por otro lado, estaba concentrado en alejar al animal de su rehén. Comenzó haciendo movimientos retadores. Los colmillos de sangre se hicieron visibles, así como los ojos de la bestia lo cazaban y éste irónicamente también lo hacía. Pronto el lobo dio un salto, derribando al hombre, quien le colocó el mango de su hacha para evitar que lo mordiera, tomando impulso le pateó el vientre para quitárselo de encima.

El animal encorvó su lomo y le gruñó más furioso. Ambos empezaron a caminar en círculos, la bestia se detuvo de pronto, abriendo sus fauces en toda su extensión corriendo hacia el montaraz. Eric se apresuró, sacó un hacha diminuta y con un movimiento de muñeca rápido, atravesó el pelaje de la pata del animal.

El lobo aulló por su pata ensangrentada y se retiró de allí cojeando.

Comprobando que ninguna criatura anduviera por los rumbos, Eric guardó sus hachas mientras se dirigía a Hal quien estaba recostado en la nieve retorcido contra su pierna que no paraba de sangrar. En seguida el montaraz fue a su auxilio, tomando algunas ramas y hierbas. Se inclinó y apretó donde el lobo había mordido, poco más abajo de la parte lateral de la rodilla.

—¡Ahh! ¡Déjame imbécil! —gritó Hal, cosa que Eric ignoró mientras desgarraba el pantalón en la zona ensangrentada y cortaba algunas tiras

—Serás cabrón, ¿cómo se te ocurrió venir a esta parte del bosque? —reprochó el cazador machacando las hierbas y untándolas con presión sobre la herida.

Hal apretó los parpados sin poder contenerse de lanzar un grito lastimero, era un ardor que le quemó, pero pronto amainó cuando Eric lo vendó con las tiras que había preparado y después de darle unas vueltas y cauterizar la mordedura hasta que Hal dejó de sangrar, el cazador lo tomó de los brazos y lo cargó como una damisela en apuros.

—Suéltame —exigió el príncipe —puedo caminar por mí mismo

—¿Con que si? Escúchame princesa y escúchame con atención porque no lo repetiré —los ojos de Eric se ensombrecieron y sus manos apretaron los brazos y piernas del monarca —si digo que no vas a lograr caminar, es porque tengo razón. Y si digo que voy a cargarte porque no tengo más opciones, es porque voy a hacerlo. Y te advierto que vayas midiendo tus palabras. A la primera maldita queja que escuche de parte tuya, te tiraré por la vereda y tendrás que arreglártelas para seguirnos el paso ¿entiendes? A menos que quieras ser atacado de nuevo o que se infecte la llaga o morir de hambre o sed o ser capturado por otra pandilla de ladrones que se turnen contigo, entonces haz tus estúpidos ademanes de mariquita quejumbrosa

Hal le sostuvo la mirada. Se veía molesto, es decir, en serio parecía que le rompería la pierna sana si se atrevía a cuestionarlo. Ante tal cuadro de enfado real, el monarca solo asintió con la cabeza, pero girando el rostro de inmediato para no tener más contacto del que ya había. Estaba en los brazos del cazador después de todo, y algo peor que estar en brazos de un hombre que lo había secuestrado, era que ese mismo insolente lo amenazara a su antojo (sin mencionar sus constantes deseos por fornicar).

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Sin remedio, Hal se resignó a regresar a la taberna hedionda junto con Eric. Para fortuna suya, la noche se había manifestado y la luna había cantado su canción de cuna y todos los ebrios dormitaban en el suelo, otros recargados en sacos de papa, otros sobre la mesa, otros (los que traían dinero suficiente) roncaban en sus habitaciones. Los enanos se habían retirado también, excepto Muir.

—¿Estuvieron persiguiéndose allá afuera? —preguntó al aire, sabiendo que el cazador entraba con Hal en brazos.

Ambos carraspearon con incomodidad.

—A Hallie se le ocurrió escapar y fue mordido por un lobo. Tuve que rescatarlo como la delicada princesa que es

—Oye ridículo, te atreves a hablarme así de nuevo y te juro que. . . —calló de golpe cuando recordó la advertencia del montaraz sobre abandonarlo a su suerte —estoy herido, ¿dónde dormiré? Necesito espacio

Muir se levantó de su asiento, caminando hasta que su bastón chocó contra los barrotes de la escalera. —Espero no haya sido grave majestad. No tema, confío en que nuestro cazador sabrá tratarlo

Ninguno respondió y Eric sintió un ligero regaño escondido tras el tono cortes del anciano. En efecto, cargó a Hal hasta una alcoba reservaba para ambos, igual que en Hereford. El cazador lo depositó con suavidad, pero indiferente, y como siempre, se desnudó enfrente del monarca. Éste le deseo buen sueño sin entusiasmo y creyó que se acostaría con él, muy a pesar de estar herido. . . pero no ocurrió así. De hecho Eric solo tomó una frazada y se acomodó en el sillón pegado a la pared.

Fue una noche de abstinencia obligada.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Una semana después del incidente, la relación entre el príncipe y el cazador había pasado de _enemistad _a una _soportable_. Al principio, Eric estaba verdaderamente enfadado porque Hal hubiese optado por la huida. En varios días no le dirigió palabra salvo unos cuantos reproches y sarcasmos, pero eso no fue lo extraño. Lo extraño fue que Eric no lo tocó ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para besarlo dado que, en primera, ignorándolo creía que lo estaba castigando por darse a la fuga y segunda, su pierna seguía sin estar curada por completo. Así, el único contacto físico que mantenían era cuando el montaraz debía cargarlo para trasladarse.

Esto era extraño, realmente nuevo para el cazador, quien presumía de no cuidar ni siquiera una planta. Lo vendaba con paciencia sin insultarlo por su idea idiota de huir o burlarse de sus quejidos por la curación con hierbas. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser capaz de sucumbir a sus instintos, algo se había apagado después de que Hal optó por huir. Aunque Eric no quería admitirlo, ese escape fue una analogía de que el príncipe salía de su vida, de su compañía, de sus noches de pasión, salía de su corazón. . . He ahí el motivo porque el cazador tuvo miedo de perderlo y se dedicaba con esmero a no causarle más heridas, por lo menos no hechas por su propia mano.

Y es que viajar en compañía de Hal hacía que la tarde tuviera un brillo especial, uno el cual le recordaba tiempos de antaño, donde todo era más fácil y las expediciones a campo abierto sabían a gloria, los leños de un fogata recordaban el calor del hogar. Buenas épocas debía admitir.

No fue hasta el octavo día que aquel juego de "¿_quién no soporta sin hablarle al otro primero?_" llegó a su fin.

Acamparon cerca de un arroyo, ajenos a cualquier rastro de civilización.

El cazador se acercó hasta donde estaba el príncipe. Sin decir nada, le desvendó la pierna y tiró agua para enjuagar los pocos coágulos de sangre, untó una mezcla de hierbas para que no se infectara y volvió a vendarlo.

Hal se quejó un poco cuando el ungüento tocó su piel pero se sentía mejor, su pierna no dolía tanto y ahora la movía con mayor facilidad. Mal que le pesara, los cuidados del montaraz con él daban frutos y no podía quejarse de sus atenciones dado que, cuando lo curaba, lo hacía de la manera más sutil y delicada posible para evitar que la lesión se agravara.

—Listo, en unos dos días más podrás caminar

—¿Ehh? —se sintió tonto de inmediato al notar que el cazador le hablaba —sí, sí. . . Gracias

Eric se irguió de nuevo, caminando hacia el arroyo, quedándose estático frente a éste como si quisiera ver algo entre las ondas del agua danzante, recargando un brazo en un fornido tronco. Hal solo le observó en silencio, no era normal que aquel hombre tan brusco se quedara callado tanto tiempo, por lo menos no con él. Parecía tan nostálgico, cruzado de brazos y sin preocuparse por cenar como los demás, que pensó dos veces en preguntarle si algo le ocurría, pero eso sería dejar a un lado el orgullo, cosa que Hal jamás haría.

—Muir —llamó al anciano, quien en seguida se sentó a lado suyo —dime, con toda sinceridad, ¿qué le sucede al cazador?

El viejo suspiró, palmeando el hombro del príncipe. —Noches como esta lo entristecen. Le traen malos recuerdos

—¿Por qué? —se aventuró a preguntar Hal

El anciano sonrió sin sonreír, dejando su bastón a un lado. —Hace varios años ese hombre, al que usted llama _rufián sinvergüenza_, le arrebataron todo. Su casa, su esposa, su vida. . .

Hal quedó sorprendido al enterarse que el cazador había tenido esposa e ideó las posibles explicaciones de porque jamás la mencionaba, o el motivo de su mal temperamento contra todo.

—Cuando lo conocí, yo era un simple campesino en una villa de enanos. Aún conservaba la vista, así que pude contemplar todo —Muir hizo una pausa juntando sus manos —ese día pasaba por una aldea de humanos en mi camino a casa, todo estaba calmado hasta que oí cornetas y varios gritos. Me escondí en una cesta de un mercader y observé como los guardias del rey quemaban todo el condado, sacando a las mujeres de sus casas, golpeando a los hombres que trabajaban. Una verdadera masacre

—¿Guardias de mi padre? —preguntó el monarca, empezando a dilucidar el odio del Eric hacia los nobles

—Los mismos alteza, pero no fue todo. Justo cuando creí que los soldados habían terminado de saquear, porque eso se llama saqueo, dirigieron su ataque a una pequeña choza al final del rumbo. Quienes vivían en ella eran un herrero y su esposa llamada Sara, él quiso defender su morada. Derribó a unos cuantos guardias para darle tiempo a la chica de huir, pero lograron capturarla. . .—Muir tomó aire para hacer una revelación que nadie más que él y el cazador conocían hasta ahora —El herrero fue sostenido por cuatro y fue obligado a ver cómo los guardias se turnaban para profanar a su esposa frente a sus ojos. Y cuando acabaron, le enterraron una daga en el cuello y la dejaron tirada en medio del lodo

Hal se sentía horrorizado al escuchar aquel relato e imaginarse lo duro que el escenario resultó, hecho por manos propias de sus escoltas en el palacio, solo acrecentó un sentimiento de impotencia. Sus ojos se posaron en los del cazador y en seguida los cerró con fuerza sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que intentó ocultar.

—¿Y qué pasó con el herrero? —preguntó con cierto miedo —¿a él qué le hicieron?

—Lo mataron. . . O eso creyeron hacer, yo también lo creí. Le dieron una paliza que lo dejó agonizante y después lo aventaron por un barranco dándolo por muerto. Cuando pude salir de mi escondite, habían quemado toda la casa

—La casa del cazador —esta vez el príncipe no disimuló

—Lo fue en su tiempo. Ese lugar ahora es una mancha en el camino, olvidada por el rey y su sequito. Nadie vive ahí actualmente. . . En fin, no supe por qué en aquel momento me dio por pasar barranco abajo sin preocuparme por los guardias que seguían merodeando, pero noté que seguía con vida. Tenía varias contusiones de gravedad, pero seguía respirando. Y ahora henos aquí, intentando sobrevivir del dinero que él gana como cazador o de los robos a los monarcas como usted

—. . . Qué tragedia —dijo Hal al fin, reponiéndose del relato sobre el pasado del montaraz

Muir prefirió no agregar otra cosa, tan solo con el tono de voz del príncipe le bastó para dibujarse su expresión en su mente y entender que Hal no era un tirano como aquellos que le habían causado aquel pesar a Eric años atrás y guardaría discreción acerca de esa conversación.

—Ahora comprendo por qué aborrece a la corona. No lo culpo, cualquiera odiaría a morir a mi padre si le hubieran hecho tal salvajada

—Ni él ni nadie sabe los motivos de tal acto, pero estoy seguro que usted sería incapaz de proclamar un mandato así si hubiese sido el rey

—Debe sentirse devastado y traicionado —describió Hal, sintiéndose del mismo modo

—En parte si, solía beber con una frecuencia alarmante. Aunque si me lo pregunta, es la primera vez que lo veo sobrio tres días seguidos

Hal quedó con media boca abierta como queriendo responder, pero las palabras no le salieron. Y ese silencio no pasó por alto ante los oídos de Muir.

—Quizá encontró algo mejor que el alcohol para olvidar ese episodio en su vida —pronosticó el anciano, levantándose en seguida —me gusta verlo feliz, su carácter amable es mejor que el altanero ¿no le parece, alteza?

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Ah, que la vida es cruel, por eso Eric está enojado todo el tiempo… pero con justa razón! T.T él me da nostalgia**

**Bueno, gracias por leer el capi, nos vemos en unos días! Bye, bye!**


	6. Eric es su nombre

**Ok, lamento mucho tardarme en escribir. Hablando de eso, tengo un aviso: el siguiente capi viene después de las fiestas de Navidad. Tengo que ocuparme de la cena este año jejeje así que estare ocupada.**

**Gracias por los que siguen conmigo jejeje. Se les multiplicara en año nuevo!**

**Regresaré después de las fiestas, así que les deseo feliz Navidad, prospero año nuevo y que este 2014 abunde el slash jejejej**

**Pasensela genial! Nos estamos viendo!**

**AixaVampireCSI (**hola! Creo que te reconozco, pero no tengo claro de donde n.n lo siento. Gracias por el review!**)**

**LadyMischievous07 **(jejeje van poco a poco n.n ya pronto ahondaremos en esas miraditas)

**Gema Talerico (**gracias de nuevo! Si, Eric puede ser un maldito, pero tiene su lado amable)

**julie **(oh! Me alegra mucho que te gustara n.n buena pregunta! Pues lo llampe así basándome en lo que pasa con Hal. Sollozo porque llora al ser secuestrado, Beso porque Eric lo besa, y Condena porque… te digo en capis más adelante n.n**)**

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**UN SOLLOZO, UN BESO, UNA CONDENA**

**VI. "ERIC" ES SU NOMBRE**

Hal permaneció largo rato meditando las palabras de Muir. Era cierto, de vez en cuando había visto a Eric sacar una cantimplora con brandy para ir bebiéndolo durante el viaje, en la noche apestaba y su boca sabía a alcohol cuando lo besaba. Desde el incidente con el lobo, usaba su preciado alcohol para limpiar su herida. Eso era. . . conmovedor.

Luego de cenar, pidió ayuda a Nion y Coll para conducirlo hacia la carpa de Eric, sin percatarse que éste le miraba de soslayo. Una vez instalado en el jergón, con una almohada como respaldo, suspiró pesadamente esperando a que el cazador llegara a hacerle compañía, admitiendo por primera vez que al dormir junto a él, se mantendría a salvo.

El brazo de Eric abriendo la carpa llamó su atención. El montaraz lo miró sin decir nada y comenzó a desvestirse como era costumbre, rodeando su sitio. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se sentó a lado de Hal y fue cuando pasó lo que el príncipe no se esperaría que pasara en siglos.

Eric acercó su rostro y juntó su frente con la de Hal, acariciando los rizos castaños que caían sobre su nuca al mismo tiempo. Sin dar aires de querer tener sexo directamente como era lo usual, solo quedándose mudo, estático y sin pretender ir más allá. Esto definitivamente no era normal, por consiguiente, el monarca no quiso quedarse con la duda.

—Es muy considerado que no me obligues a tener sexo mientras estoy convaleciente —dijo enmascarando su preocupación

—¿Quién dice que no lo tendremos? —respondió con tono sarcástico y burlón

—Ah, claro. . . Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

—Tranquilo, prometo no moverme tanto para no lastimarte

Hal resopló y rodó los ojos. —Eso no te quitará lo insolente

—Si tú lo dices. . .

—¿¡Lo ves!? —reprochó con más tinte burlón que molesto

—¿Ahora qué demonios hice? —preguntó Eric francamente divertido

—Haces como que escuchas, pero solo me ignoras

—¡No es verdad! Te dedico demasiada atención a pesar de que eres mi rehén

—¿O sea que si no lo fuera no me prestarías "atención"?

—Francamente. . . No. Alguien con un carácter como el tuyo rompe con lo aburrido de lo cotidiano —comentó con naturalidad —si no fuera porque debo mantenerte en buen estado de salud, te habría dado una buena lección

—¿En serio? ¿Me habrías dado una paliza? —preguntó con desconfianza

—No con golpes, te hubiera follado toda la jodida noche para dejarte sin caminar por una semana

—¡Es trampa! ¡vas a follarme de cualquier modo, esté lastimado o no! —dijo Hal con naturalidad, ruborizándose enseguida por decirlo de forma imprudente.

El cazador se sorprendió de aquello, había sonado como un hecho de que tendrían sexo esa noche. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, pero luego se echaron a reír por lo cómico y ridículamente idiota que parecía la situación. Eric adoraba tener sexo con Hal y no habría dudado implementarlo como un_ castigo_ que le satisfaría. En cambio para Hal, tener sexo con el cazador le habría resultado igual de inquietante y confuso.

—Eres tan predecible, Hallie

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —devolvió con matiz orgulloso —tu mente es tan fácil de descifrar que es un insulto para mi intelecto

—Ah. . . Ya veo

—¡Es cierto!

—No estoy poniéndolo en duda, pero yo también pude descifrar tu mente

—¿Cómo?

—Quieres que tengamos sexo. Te harás el difícil porque sabes que eso me excita más, pero al final te entregarás a mí por voluntad propia. . . Como lo fue desde el inicio

Sin mediar conciencia, Eric recostó al príncipe y volvió a probar sus labios. Hal en efecto intentó apartarlo con sus manos, pero más por costumbre que por querer parar. Ahora no deseaba parar, ¿por qué? porque le agradaba, le hacía sentir en las nubes, le gustaba como el cazador lo envolvía con sus brazos, como le lamía el lóbulo y lo besaba con desespero.

Eric pertenecía a otro mundo, sin embargo se había convertido en una parte del suyo, como los ríos de todos orígenes que desembocan a la misma marea del mar, cambiando de dirección. Temía que no fuera real, como las fabulas que terminaban siendo fantasías, aferrándose a los hombros del montaraz y recibiendo el beso esperado, abriendo sus labios sin oposiciones. Eric era fiero, pero sus besos distaban de serlo, lo tocaban con delicadeza sutil transmitiéndole un sentimiento de ternura. Aunque quizá se ilusionaba demasiado en pensar aquello.

Lo besó con sed, con hambre, lo desvistió en un santiamén y siguió robándole el aliento, mientras Hal se deshacía en suspiros forzados. Nunca sacaba su voz por completo, pero esta vez no se cohibió de hacerlo. No se cohibió ni apartó su mirada cuando Eric le lamió los pezones y los succionó, ni cuando ensalivó sus dedos y le dilató su entrada.

—Ahh. . . —gimió el monarca con placer genuino, empujado por la llama que encendía en su estómago a cada segundo que duraba la dilatación.

Sonrió, o Eric creyó ver una sonrisa en él cuando le acarició su mejilla. Fue un impulso espontaneo, la imagen de Hal arrobado en placer que le proporcionaba y el modo que estaba relajando su canal con sus dígitos lo habían orillado a rozarlo con suavidad. Era bello, realmente era el ser más hermoso (ahora podía presumir) que hubiese tenido en su lecho. Más allá del placer carnal, más allá de ser un pasatiempo, más allá de ser su rehén. . . Eric había alcanzado a apreciar el lado cómplice, su lado amistoso, lo complicado de su carácter, la atracción que residía en sus defectos, la personalidad tan contradictoria, su rostro al momento de yacer con él.

Para el príncipe, la percepción de aquella turbidez en su relación era similar, sino es que exacta. Se sorprendía a si mismo imaginando una película en su mente, frente al alba y suspirando con pesadez, muchas veces soñando despierto con aquellas manos acariciándolo en los pómulos altos y sonrojados, como ahora lo hacía.

Hal apoyó su mano sobre aquella que acunaba su rostro. —Ve despacio. . .

—Lo haré

El montaraz abrió ambas piernas, cuidando de no mover de más la lisiada. Le besó el cuello mientras se enterraba profundo, lo rodeó con fuerza, gruñendo por la sensación asfixiante, tan placentera, su miembro incrustado que lo empalaba con maestría y esas paredes que se le figuraron aun vírgenes (increíblemente a pesar de haber tenido encuentros frecuentes).

Hal pasó saliva, se aferró a sus brazos y levantó su cadera para buscar una posición más cómoda tanto para el como para Eric. Aquel miembro partía en dos su cuerpo, era una sensación muy extraña desde que habían comenzado con sus sesiones de sexo, no encontraba palabras para describir esa nebulosidad de regocijo combinada con vergüenza. Vergüenza por saberse el amante de un bandido, por someterse a sus caricias, a sus besos y su manera de poseerlo.

Todo ese hartazgo de análisis y pensamientos se fue disipando en cada uno cuando el montaraz comenzó a penetrar con un ritmo fuerte.

—Aggh. . . —jadeó el cazador, abriéndose paso cada vez más dentro

Enfocó en los ojos celestes de Hal, que lo miraban profundo mientras las penetraciones eran constantes, sin hablarle sino a base de jadeos y susurrando en voz baja que recordara ir despacio. Se atrevía a admitir que era felicidad auténtica, un goce sorprendentemente genuino que nadie había provocado.

Eric enredó sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de la nuca del monarca, embistiendo porque era el único modo de sentir a Hal en su cuerpo, de conectarse en la intimidad sin arrepentirse de vulnerabilizarse frente a él. El monarca no sería tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta que a Eric se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel, sobretodo por los tratos pasados de los últimos días. Sin embargo el cazador no lo admitía, era demasiado agrio, pero en el fondo estaba lastimado y resentido, lo que causaba que tuviera miedo de involucrarse demasiado y caminar cuidándose de los sentimientos, porque a diferencia del día que perdió a su esposa, conocía a la perfección que también perdería al príncipe a manos de los mismos guardias bastardos. Todas las probabilidades apuntaban a que sus seres queridos le fuesen arrebatados sin piedad. No soportaría otro hurto, no sin pelear por defenderse.

—Hal. . .

Por eso ahora podía darse el lujo de jadear su nombre. Llamarlo por su nombre mientras veía como el príncipe ladeaba su rostro y buscaba a ciegas enterrar sus uñas su nuca.

"_Hal"_

Resultaba curioso cómo el monarca escuchaba su nombre a diario, y quienes lo solicitaban no causaban mayor revuelo, pero el montaraz nunca le había llamado así. Qué ironía que _odiara_ a ese hombre porque ahora deseaba más que nunca que repitiera ese monosílabo, porque significaba que estaba pensando en él mientras lo embestía. Le había gustado demasiado cómo lo pronunció, tanto que lo motivó a dejarse llevar por completo.

—Ahh. . . Cazador. . . —secundó Hal en la confesión de que también pensaba en el hombre encima suyo, sin confesarlo realmente.

—No. Llámame Eric. . . Es mi nombre. . . Quiero que me llames por mi nombre

Silencio.

Los jadeos de Hal y Eric se cortaron al unísono, como si hubiesen sincronizado en cronología perfecta y solo coexistieran sus ojos admirándose. El monarca no pudo centrar su pensamiento, así como el cazador no se dio cuenta de la revelación y la petición. Dos sucesos completamente radicales y evidentes, otra forma de decirle a Hal que no quería esconderle nada, que así como se sentía desnudo y transparente, deseaba que fuera su convivencia (por no decir relación).

El propio príncipe se perdió entre el susurro y el nombre magistral casi bramado de la gestualidad del cazador, de Eric. . . ¿Fue el calor arrobador de estar empalado en su interior o fue genuina esa información? No comprendía, ni quería comprender, tan solo sabía que un gemido resbalaba por su garganta, que antes de poder meditarlo o impedirlo, ya había gemido su nombre como el montaraz pedía.

—Er. . . Eric. . .

Nada. Después de eso no hubo nada que los detuviera en seguir derramando pasión, no existió poder dual que evitara que Eric acariciara las tersas mejillas de su lord y continuara penetrándolo, que siguiera suspirando a la par de su voz atrapada entre besos húmedos y fuertes, que lo abrazara por la espalda y levantara su cuerpo para enterrarse más profundo. Tampoco existió conciencia (o moralidad) en Hal que atenuara el placer al que se entregaba en los mismos brazos del cazador, en aquel que lo marcó como suyo, nada se interpuso para que el monarca halara de los cabellos pardos y enroscara su cintura con sus piernas, con amnesia de que una estaba lesionada.

—Hal. . .

—Eric. . .

Eran los monosílabos que se oían en aquella carpa, custodiados de una cortina de tela. Los únicos sonidos que se repetían conforme el montaraz aumentaba sus estocadas y procuraba que Hal las sintiera, que se grabaran en su mente para que jamás olvidara quien le hacía sentirse de esa forma. Sin lugar a dudas, su venganza no se llevaría a cabo, al menos no como lo tenía contemplado. Sin embargo, ¿cambiar su espíritu libre por una vana esperanza de que el príncipe lo esperara todas las noches? ¿valerse de un futuro que casi se desvanece ante las adversidades? ¿seguir a su corazón? Sí. . . Sí a todo.

Llegó un momento en que ambos resentían estragos de lo vigoroso del acto. Eric tenía escozor en su punta y Hal también. Podía imaginar como el orgasmo iba recorriendo su piel, inundando su entrada que seguía siendo reclamada por el cazador e inminentemente hubo un punto en que el tope de sensaciones se acumuló en su cuerpo y liberó su mente por completo, eyaculando en un jadeo sonoro entre ambos vientres al tiempo que un tibio liquido de consistencia espesa se deslizaba dentro suyo.

—Agg. . . —jadeó Eric derramándose vasto, siendo asfixiado entre las paredes que lo enloquecieron, un esquizofrénico enamorado.

El semen del cazador resbaló entre los espacios dilatados del canal de Hal cuando el montaraz salió de su interior jodidamente delicioso. Hubo espasmos en ambas erecciones, pero al poco tiempo se calmó la punzada, al igual que el repiqueteo de sus corazones fue ralentizando.

Fue una suerte que con toda la actividad la pierna de Hal no tuviera rezagos.

La mano de Eric regresó al príncipe a la realidad, peinando el cabello que caía en su frente aperlada. No dijo nada, prefirió observar su proceder, dejándose mimar por esa caricia reconfortante mientras la otra mano del cazador frotaba su espalda por debajo.

—¿Cansado?

—¿Tu no?

—No tanto

—Si deseas repetirlo estás loco porque no soporto el estupor —bromeó Hal alzando sus brazos y cruzando sus manos tras su propia nuca

Eric resopló con burla. —Admite que fue la mejor follada que has tenido o tendrás

—¿Por qué? Yo no fui quien pidió que gimiera su nombre

Ambos callaron, pero luego sonrieron sin exagerar (cada uno a su modo). Ninguno lo admitiría ahora, pero sí sabían que cuando se tiene sexo y se gime el nombre de la otra persona justo cuando la curva de placer ha llegado al máximo, significa algo más.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La noche fue en calma. Eric y Hal estuvieron hablando hasta quedar en letargo, fue más sorprendente que durmieran en paz.

El albor matutino reboleó entre los hilillos de las cortinas de la carpa, despertando a ambos hombres. El más alerta y en pie fue el cazador.

—Buenos días —susurró en su oído sin dejar su tradicional abrazo en la cintura

—¿Uhmmm? Buenos días —bostezó el príncipe, cubriendo su boca y girando livianamente para quedar frente a frente

—¿Dormiste bien?

Hal entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa. —¿En serio estás siendo atento conmigo?

—¿Siempre tienes que joder la conversación?

—Soy cauteloso —expresó con cinismo

—Ghmm, exagerado

El montaraz hubiera querido tener más minutos de convivencia, pero el campamento tenía que moverse rápido antes de que tropas llegaran.

Luego que Hal le exigiera _privacidad_ para vestirse, Eric salió, aspirando profundamente el aroma de leño y musgo fresco, con bruma de la niebla que se levantó la noche anterior. Fue una gran noche, no podía quejarse. De verdad que no podía presentar una queja, después de todo, hizo el amor con Hal. . . Eso fue amor, por encima de los malentendidos que hubieran existido, el montaraz percibió aquel encuentro con plano diferente, significativo, que si le dejó huella.

—Qué marica me he vuelto —expresó al aire libre, riéndose de lo que sucedía consigo mismo, volteando hacia la carpa y observando la silueta del príncipe vistiéndose e inmediatamente al cielo despejado —lo lamento Sara. . . Hace semanas que pienso en otra persona, pero ¿lo entiendes, cierto?

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Si! Era momento de que se llevaran bien xDD **


	7. La libertad del último beso

**Pues a la 1:04 am terminé este capi porque la inspiración me llego a esa hora.  
Como pasaron las fiestas? Les dieron regalos? A mi si, pura ropa xDD**

Bueno, los agradecimientos del ultimo capitulo:

**Gema Talerico (**tal vez tu duda sobre "Condena" se responda aquí jejej. Lo siento, no podia adelantar**)**

**AixaVampireCSI **(Hola de nuevo! lamento el retraso n.n ummm, dejaste un review en el primer capi? Revise pero no encontre uno con tu nombre... Oh, bueno, esto del internet que actualiza lento. O no fue ahi? En serio lamento esto, pero no me acuerdo. Ahora me odias T.T Gracias por el review y el apoyo!)

**julie (**me alegra mucho que recuperes la conexión! Gracias por la felicitación! Ojala te la hayas pasado de lo mejor**)**

**LadyMischievous07 (**mujer, te agradezco que leas esto xD. Con eso soy feliz**)**

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**UN SOLLOZO, UN BESO, UNA CONDENA**

**VII. LA LIBERTAD DEL ÚLTIMO BESO**

Pasaron varias jornadas en una paz alarmante, hasta para los enanos, todos excepto Muir. El anciano de baja estatura no lo veía, pero era notorio que ambos hombres habían modificado radicalmente sus comportamientos. No discutían con la euforia del inicio, y a pesar de que mantenían el sarcasmo y uno que otro insulto, no era lo mismo.

No parecía ninguna actuación, se desenvolvían como personas civilizadas. Pero así como los tiempos felices llegan imprevistamente, se esfuman como polvo. . . Eso Muir lo sabía perfectamente, y luego de una tarde explorando el bosque e instalar el campamento, tuvo una premonición. En ella vio caos, soldados con espadas más largas que sus cuerpos, una corte donde el rey alzaba el brazo en señal de sentencia, y luego, una soga.

Su pecho se oprimió, bien temía aquello, por la seguridad del cazador y su nueva vida fuera del pozo del miedo y la condena. Usualmente no hablaba de sus visiones, era un don que protegía y manipulaba con responsabilidad, pero esta ocasión debía, no, necesitaba expresarlo porque no era posible que el destino fuera tan cabrón para arrebatarles esa tranquilidad tan pronto.

Eric estaba sentado sobre un tronco grueso conversando con Quert y Nion, mientras que Hal conversaba con Duir, Coll y Gus. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas cómplices. Muir iba apoyándose en su bastón, hasta encontrarse con Beith, el segundo más cuerdo del grupo y viejo, pero con agilidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Beith cuando Muir pasó de lado

El anciano detuvo su andar, suspirando. —La noche está muy silenciosa. Mala señal

—Movámonos entonces

—Primero hablaré con Eric

Y así fue.

Muir encaminó sus pasos llegando a donde el montaraz. Eric reía a carcajada tendida, pero observar a Muir, lo puso serio. El enano buscó el hombro del hombre y lo presionó.

—Tuve una premonición. Tu venganza no se cumplirá

El cazador sintió una derrota muda. — Lo sé, no es mi intención cumplirla. Hal no debe sufrir

—Ni tu. . . Ya diste todo lo que podías dar por proteger a todos, es tiempo que te permitas volver a ser feliz. Si le explicas a su alteza los planes de ir a Nottingham, él estará de acuerdo

—Basta, no tengo nada que meditar, y no me arrepiento de estar aquí con él. Tu lo entiendes ¿no?

—Si. . . —vaya que sí — desde aquella noche de la persecución, lo aprecias ¿verdad?

Eric dirigió su mirada al lord. —Sí. . . Y por esa razón debo estar aquí cuando pase lo inevitable. Gracias por decírmelo, Muir —lo abrazó con devoción —eres un gran amigo

Sin decir más, el cazador se puso de pie yendo a interrumpir la conversación de Hal con los otros enanos.

—Basta de parrandear. Duerman ahora o no se despertarán. Ya los conozco, bola de haraganes —dijo con cierto deje divertido

Todos obedecieron, y Hal solo rodó los ojos. Ya conocía las manías para nada discretas que tenía el cazador para mandar al diablo a todos, o en este caso, dar a entender: _"A joder a otra parte, necesito a la princesa libre para follar"._

Si, ya lo conocía.

Eric le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguiera dentro de la carpa. Hacía dos días que Hal había empezado a caminar normal de nuevo, así que sin dificultades fue tras suyo, siendo el primero en recostarse en las frazadas.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —preguntó el lord para molestar —me sorprende que no estés ebrio

—No tendría sentido. Si estoy ebrio no puedo distinguir si estás gimiendo por placer o solo haces como que te encanta. Si resulta que solo finges, tendré que adoptar otras medidas

—Ahh. . . En otras palabras, quieres complacerme

Eric se sacó los pantalones. —¿Para qué querría una princesa que no siente nada? Si solo buscara satisfacción personal, busco una zorra y punto. Si a ella le gustó que bien, si no, lastima

—¡Insolente! —renegó el príncipe, pero reflexionó en seguida —espera. . . ¿te importa que ambos sintamos placer?

Eric sonrió de lado, prácticamente desnudo ante Hal. —Créeme Hallie, si no estuvieras sintiendo placer mientras te penetro, sufrirías en serio. Sobretodo por las veces que lo hacemos durante el día. Sería una tortura no disfrutar algo que haces a diario

—No quiere decir que me agrade del todo —refutó con algo de orgullo —admito que tienes vigor, pero eso es distinto a mi punto de vista. Te recuerdo que sigues obligándome

—Yo solo ofrezco, tu eres quien te obligas

Hal torció la boca, dejando que el cazador se encimara y empezara a desvestirlo. Podría ser cierto, en las últimas semanas Eric no lo había sometido por la fuerza. Quien dejaba que se metiera en sus piernas era el príncipe.

—Eso es porque no me dejas opción. No puedo elegir si quiero tener sexo o no y tengo que adaptarme a lo que mandes. Es injusto —dijo Hal con la boca del montaraz en su cuello

—¿Y qué quieres? Soy un hombre al final del día. No controlo mis instintos, es preferible que descargue mis energías teniendo sexo que golpeando a medio mundo

—Que considerado —respondió sarcástico —al menos como tu "acompañante", debo tener ciertos privilegios ¿no?

Eric arrastró los pantalones y la ropa interior de Hal para quedar piel a piel. —¿Privilegios?

—Sí, no me vayas a decir que a todos los que secuestras les has hecho lo que a mi

—No, porque eres el primero que secuestro —el montaraz metió su mano entre los muslos, provocando un gemido cortado —después continuamos la plática Hallie. Ahora mismo quiero empalarte

Hal resopló entre hastiado e indispuesto, no por no querer tener sexo, sino por un pensamiento que llevaba varios días rondando su cabeza, y que francamente, lo tenía preocupado.

—Dime algo. . . ¿Alguna vez regresaremos al palacio? —preguntó de la nada el príncipe, ahora que veia que el otro estaba de un inusual buen humor

Eric detuvo sus besos en el cuello del otro. Ante el cuestionamiento, el cazador sintió como si lo hubiesen acorralado antes de apuñalarlo. ¿Pero qué coño. . .?

—¿A qué viene eso? —se oía más con tono fastidiado. Se le bajaron de inmediato las ganas de follar, ya que era un asunto delicado

—Bueno, de saber que me iría de mi ciudad, habría aprovechado para pasar más tiempo de calidad con mi familia y amigos

Bien dicen que nunca se aprecia lo que se tiene hasta perderlo, y Hal bien que mal, llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar que se había dado cuenta de esa realidad. No era que fuera muy apegado a ellos, pero tenía buenos recuerdos y no podía quejarse.

Además, no podía engañarse a si mismo por más tiempo: toda la guardia estaba en su búsqueda, y aunque Eric fuera muy astuto no podría defenderse contra todo un ejército él solo. Por eso Hal había pensado muy seriamente el asunto. Si llegaban a encontrarlo, sería el fin del cazador, y en el fondo, el príncipe quería protegerlo contra la ley.

Sabía que era pecado intentar encubrir a un bandido que le había arrebatado la libertad y la integridad, pero no podía simplemente cruzarse de brazos aparentando que nada sucedería. Por miedo a que la vida de Eric se acabara, creía que regresando él por su propio pie al castillo, lo salvaría de la condena. Aunque eso significaría renunciar a su compañía.

Eric por su parte, estaba reflexionando esas palabras. Tal vez Hal estaba en lo correcto al hacerle notar esos detalles. Cuando lo secuestró, lo había hecho con la ira y venganza en la cabeza, cegándole de preocuparse por su víctima, pero en ese entonces no conocía el lado cautivador y atrayente del príncipe. No sabía si era el momento, pero comenzó a comprender lo que Hal estaba sintiendo. Él no era nadie para quitarle ese apego a sus allegados.

Eso no había sido más que el egoísmo en persona, e irremediablemente aquel deslumbre le condujo a la advertencia de Muir. Al parecer todo encajaba con los acontecimientos, primero el viejo le decía que huyera ahora que podía, y Hal hablaba del castillo. El cazador sospechaba desde antes que el tiempo llegaría, y no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, o en su caso, fornicar a diario hasta creer perder la cordura entre las piernas del monarca.

Pues, ya decidido, se incorporó sobre Hal, tomándolo del mentón.

—¿Quieres volver?

El lord abrió sus ojos, inseguro. —Yo. . . Aunque te lo pidiera, sé que no me concederías mi libertad

—Pídemelo, a ver qué obtienes

El lord entrecerró los ojos. —Pues, estimado cazador, me gustaría regresar a mi hogar. Fui separado de mi patria de una manera algo tosca, y si es inminente que mi destino sea irme de allí, al menos quisiera ver por última vez su magnificencia y despedirme como se debe

Eric hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, pero sin llegar a concretarlo. Acercó más el mentón del monarca, robándole un beso sorpresivo, reflexionando la petición. Por supuesto que no era así de sencillo retroceder, caería preso en manos de los guardias en segundos, pero si era por Hal podría correr el riesgo.

—Lo someteré a discusión con mi conciencia —respondió el montaraz, volviendo a atrapar sus labios, hundiendo su lengua. Le dolía en el fondo que Hal quisiera irse, pero no podría retenerlo como un esclavo, no si el trato era unidireccional.

—¿Eso significa. . .?

—Significa que tienes una peculiar habilidad para hacerme considerar las propuestas Hallie. Felicitaciones, ahora ¿te importaría si continuamos?

—Qué rudo

—No dije que quedabas exento de las folladas

Hal sonrió de lado, tomando el rostro del cazador. —Me arrepentiré de decir esto, pero no esperaba menos de ti

Eric rio gutural. Cabía la posibilidad que mañana se fuera todo a la mierda y terminara acompañando al lord a su castillo, pero por esa noche, disfrutaría de su cuerpo. Presentía que ese encuentro sería más placentero que los demás. Y sin decir más, dejó que Hal lo acercara para quitarle el aliento, concediéndole un beso profundo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La desventaja de dormir por más de cinco horas seguidas era lo vulnerable que quedaba el campamento por eso. No hubo mejor oportunidad para los guardias de acercarse, esparcirse en cada carpa. Un puñado se situó frente a la del cazador, entre ellos salió el general.

—¡Cazador! ¡Estás rodeado! ¡sal de un buena vez en nombre del rey! —vociferó

Dentro, ambos hombres dormían abrazados. En realidad solo Hal lo estaba, el montaraz ya estaba despierto hace una hora y había escuchado los pasos de los hombres. En el entremés, no pudo evitar sentirse patéticamente jodido, no esperaba ser atrapado con los huevos de fuera y en la cama con el príncipe. Aquella desgracia y un pensamiento de rendición hicieron que sonriera de lado. Estaba aceptando las consecuencias, y qué mejor que con una muesca burlona hacia la corona.

Se incorporó en el jergón, reclinándose sobre Hal, besando su mejilla aprovechando que estaba dormido.

—Ya es hora. Regresarás a tu hogar —susurró sin que el príncipe lo oyera. Luego tomó su ropa vistiéndose de manera fachuda, saboreando esos últimos instantes de libertad.

No estaba particularmente preocupado, no planeaba huir, ni se resistiría. Hal seguía dormitando y por él no movería un dedo, le había dicho la noche anterior que le gustaría mucho regresar a su palacio, a su hogar, a su familia, a su vida. Eric no tenía derecho a impedírselo, el plan de secuestrarlo y matarlo en venganza a la injusticia del rey había sido sustituido por levantar las manos y dejarse atrapar.

Fue egoísta todo ese tiempo con el príncipe, siempre pensando en satisfacción personal. No lo sería más, aunque eso le doliera y Hal estaría seguro y feliz si el solo se borrase de su vida. Tal como se lo había comunicado Muir, también Eric visualizaba el futuro y sabía que el día de separarse de su lord llegaría, no contó que fuera tan pronto eso era todo. Tenía la vaga esperanza que podría convivir más estando en Nottingham, fuera de la jurisdicción de Henry IV.

Acomodándose los pantalones e hincándose para zarandear ligeramente al monarca, Eric pretendió ganar tiempo para que Hal no saliera perjudicado por su propio mal, y mientras el general gritaba por cuarta vez que saliera, el príncipe despertó.  
—¿Mhmm?

—Me alejarán de ti por tu bien —dijo Eric terriblemente nostálgico, besando al monarca con todo el peso de su conciencia, se levantó y salió por fin de la carpa

Hal apenas había entreabierto los ojos cuando sintió el beso matutino que le dedicaba Eric. Sonrió livianamente, notando que movió los labios, más no escuchó palabra. Su mente permaneció en blanco hasta que poco a poco captó sonidos parecidos a una revuelta de taberna. Extrañado, apresuró a vestirse, pero cual fue su sorpresa al asomarse por la cortina que observó a varios guardias intentando inmovilizar al montaraz. Éste al ver que Hal estaba listo y no había sido descubierto en desnudez, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su fuerza para ser esposado por las muñecas y sometido en medio del fango.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Oh, oh… se lo que están pensando, pero no puedo hacer nada. Son las leyes de ahí**

**Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco infinitamente. De verdad que si, gracias por ser pacientes y no abandonarme jejeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	8. Por decreto real

**Hola de nuevo n.n y bueno, las vacaciones para mi acabaron jejeje. No se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo, solo que las actualizaciones son indefinidas.**

**En fin, gracias a los que han seguido la historia y no me han abandonado, de verdad lo aprecio!**

**LadyMischievous07 (**bueno… lo que sigue responderá tus preguntas**)**

**julie (**me hace tan feliz que sigas por aquí jejeje. Me da penita n/n no creería ser la favorita de alguien, es un gran honor el que me haces)

**NOTAS**: es un crossover entre "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador" y The Hollow Crown

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Eric y Hal no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

**ADVERTENCIAS**: rated M, slash, yaoi, etc.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**UN SOLLOZO, UN BESO, UNA CONDENA**

**VIII. POR DECRETO REAL**

Los enanos pudieron escapar en silencio cuando Eric salió como carnada ante los guardias, Hal fue reclutado (aun en contra de su voluntad) y puesto en un carruaje "de rescate", mientras que Eric había sido esposado de muñeca s y tobillos, y transportado en otro carromato para prisioneros.

Tal como era protocolo, el ajusticiado debía recluirse en los calabozos bajo el castillo. Eric fue arrojado en la celda llena de lodo podrido, esperando el veredicto. Aunque no debió esperar mucho, porque unos guardias lo alzaron a los pocos minutos para llevarlo ante la presencia de Henry IV.

Hal entre tanto, había bajado del carruaje al otro lado, con ropa limpia —la que le había dado Eric la había guardado bajo el saco — sin saber más del cazador. Caminó con un sentimiento de nostalgia desconocido que lo obligaron a secarse las mejillas un par de veces antes de llegar con su padre, que seguía dentro. Qué maldito, ni siquiera salía a recibir a su propio hijo, aun después de no verlo en semanas.

El rey no pudo salir a recibirlo porque estaba deliberando el destino del montaraz.

—¿Creíste que no te encontrarían? —preguntó el soberano

Eric estaba de rodillas, con dos guardias apuntándole con lanzas a su cabeza, sin levantar la vista una sola vez. No le dirigiría la palabra al canalla, a ese malnacido corrupto que le había arrebatado todo.

—Bien. . . Ya que te atreves a desafiarme, dejaré lo sutil a un lado— continuó Henry IV, acercándose al cazador, tomando una espada y colocándosela en el mentón —¿por qué no levantas tu rostro? Tu rey te lo ordena

Eric hizo una mueca con los labios, subiendo un poco sus ojos, con la rabia carcomiéndolo. El rey sonrió de lado, inclinándose.

—Dije que levantes el rostro —tomó el cabello que caia por la nuca de Eric, jalándolo —Ah, si. . . Te recuerdo, eras un herrero antes, ¿cierto? No creas que me olvido de los traidores como tú, escoria pútrida. Cuando me contaron que estabas vivo, supe que tenías que morir en seguida. . . Tu plan de secuestrar a mi hijo fue ingenioso, pero yo me he adelantado. . .

El rey sabía que el hombre frente a sus ojos estaba al servicio de la reina Blanca Nieves, su enemiga mortal. Por supuesto no tuvo cuidado en ocultar su culpabilidad al rebelarle que había ordenado destruir toda la aldea donde Eric vivía antes. Tan buena era su memoria, que cuando le fue relatada toda la masacre por el capitán de la guardia, se gratificó en su trono, bebiendo vino de un modo vulgar.

—No fue intención del señor Gluocester asesinar a tu esposa. . . Qué lastima, era tan joven

Eric frunció el ceño, mostrando los dientes. Ahora si se había cabreado con ganas por recordar las horribles imágenes de Sara en el lodo con el cuello roto. Estaba harto de escuchar su pasado, siendo perseguido por esos cabrones. ¿Cómo mierda hablaba tan descaradamente de su esposa?

Siguió en mutismo, pero su respuesta fue un escupitajo directo a la cara del soberano.

—¡Ah, maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo osas ofender de esa forma a tu rey?! —el monarca se quejó, levantándose mientras las damiselas limpiaban su rostro y los guardias le daban un par de tundas a Eric.

Sin embargo, el cazador se defendió, gritando con el dolor en su pecho, motivado por el sanguinario sentimiento de venganza. Con su fuerza descomunal, se puso de pie, tirando a los guardias, pero en seguida los demás escoltas se abalanzaron sobre él para inmovilizarlo. Les costaba ya que el hombre parecía una bestia fuera de control.

Y así pasaba, Eric estaba cegado por la ira, luchando por liberarse y anhelando tomar el pescuezo del rey y torcerlo con sus propias manos. Oh, como deseaba poder aniquilarlo y patear su tumba, eso lo haría tan feliz.

El soberano empuñó su espada de nuevo, dirigiéndola hacia el cazador, rasgándole el parpado izquierdo sin aspavientos, por suerte no lo dejó tuerto. Eric lanzó un alarido, captando su objetivo. Dio un paso, moviendo a los seis guardias que intentaban detenerlo.

—¡CALLATE, CABRÓN! —gruñó hacia el rey, dispuesto a lanzar un puñetazo

—Si me pones un dedo encima, Hal correrá tu misma suerte

Eric se colapsó y sus fuerzas amainaron como si le hubieran inyectado una droga paralizante. De inmediato, su semblante de coraje perdió su vigor y parte de su alma se desquebrajó ante la amenaza. ¿Ese hijo de puta era tan cruel como para sacrificar a su propio hijo? Sin duda alguna.

Qué asco de persona.

El montaraz dejó de rebatirse, bajando sus brazos. Solo estaba parando para proteger a Hal, aun así, estaba permitiendo que el cerdo de su padre lo doblegara. Debía obedecer las órdenes, aunque no guardaba mayores esperanzas después de haberle escupido en la cara al rey de Gales. Al menos, tenía la certeza que el príncipe no sufriría.

—Veo que has entendido tu lugar —Henry IV bajó su espada —a las mazmorras

Los soldados tomaron a Eric, obligándolo a caminar fuera de la estancia, mientras éste seguía observando como la ponzoñosa majestad se sentaba en su trono.

En ese instante, el príncipe entraba al castillo. Desconocía por completo la audiencia que el cazador había tenido con su padre minutos atrás, caminando con decisión. Iba escoltado de varios guardias, saludando a los que encontraba a su paso y recibiendo bendiciones por su regreso.

Al llegar al salón principal, Hal sintió un vacío en su estómago. Después de todo habían sido varias semanas de no saber nada de su padre. Qué raro que no lo recibiera en la entrada, pero no le sorprendía del todo. Su relación no era la mejor, y no esperaba que cambiara.

Cuando estaba parado en el corredor, las enormes puertas del recinto abrieron en par, dando paso a la rueda de soldados que vigilaban el caminar de Eric. Ambos hombres cruzaron miradas inevitablemente.

Hal tuvo un deseo infernal de correr y abrazarlo, pero permaneció reacio, al igual que el cazador. La bruma del silencio dejaba escuchar sus respiraciones y sus ojos no se movían, contagiados de algo desconocido. Ambos sabían que ese breve encuentro era su despedida, metafóricamente, pero seguía resultando extraño.

El primero en dar un paso fue el montaraz, bueno, en realidad uno de sus escoltas lo empujó. Aunque era lo mejor. Bien sabía que quedarse más tiempo, provocaría un desastre, y Hal resultaría perjudicado. Habría dado lo que fuera por hablar firme y cara a cara, pero ahora necesitaba olvidarse de todo. Su muerte estaba próxima, y conociendo al castaño, se le ocurriría abogar por su vida. Ese no era el propósito.

Se acercaba más a cada paso, observando como Hal permanecía cual estatua. Le dijo adiós con la mirada y una media sonrisa, dispuesto a seguir.

—Detente —la voz del monarca interrumpió.

Eric obedeció. —¿Qué?

—¿Por qué haces esto? He visto tu fuerza y sé que podrías librarte fácilmente

—Sabías que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano —Eric acentuó su sonrisa —resistirme solo hará más difícil las cosas

—No tiene que ser así

—Oh, Hallie. . . Siempre fue así —se acercó un poco — es la ley de la vida

—Yo cambiaré esa ley entonces

—Adiós, alteza

Eric hizo una reverencia, que a todos los presentes confundió. Caminó a lado del príncipe, convencido de su destino a las escaleras que conducían a los calabozos, en espera del juicio.

Hal volteó de soslayo para ver a Eric. Seguía igual de orgulloso y fiero como el primer día que lo conoció, con facilidad habría derribado a todos los guardias, pero no lo haría, y el príncipe sentía un remordimiento al pensar en su rendición. La única razón por la cual el cazador no se oponía a su juicio, era para protegerlo de su propio miedo, de delatar públicamente todo lo que había vivido en compañía del montaraz. . . Eric sacrificaría su vida con tal de que Hal pudiese regresar a su familia.

Eso le enfadaba, ¿cómo demonios iba a estar bien si Eric pretendía morir? No, eso no sucedería si él podía impedirlo. Quizá persuadiendo a su padre, lograra una indulgencia.

Su padre. . . Oh, ahora entendía por qué el cazador lo despreciaba tanto. No solo había permitido que la masacre de esa aldea devastara la vida de Eric, sino que quien tenía la última palabra para perdonarlo o no era él. Que injusto resultaba, porque Hal sabía de antemano que el rey no se mostraría tan misericordioso, no lo hizo cuando mandó matar a todo un condado, menos ahora.

Así, enrabietado por su propia impotencia, Hal se apresuró a enfrentar a su padre.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La bienvenida del príncipe no era como se la imaginaba el rey. De hecho ninguno de los presentes se la imaginó.

—¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué ordenaste un ataque tan ruin y canalla contra él?! ¡¿Qué te hizo?! —reprochó a su padre en cuanto Eric salió de la sala. A la mierda, estaba cegado por el coraje como para meditar sus palabras

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos, observando a su monarca enfurecido. ¿Así saludaba a su padre después de no haberlo visto? ¿así se debía comportar un príncipe después de un secuestro? ¡Defendiendo a su captor!

¡Pero qué vergüenza!

El gran soberano no pasó por alto este capricho por parte de su hijo. Ordenó que la estancia quedara vacía. Cuando se ausentaron los acompañantes, Henry IV se levantó de su asiento, se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó. Conservaba amor paternal, distorsionado por codicia, pero al final había extrañado a su primogénito.

El rey sonrió con burla y lo tomó por los hombros. —Hal, no sabes nada de la vida, sigues siendo un crio malcriado. . . Deberías saber que a tu rey no se le alza la voz, pero seré considerado porque eres mi hijo. En cuanto a tu peculiar interés por ese montaraz. . . No es ese salvador que crees, el maldito bastardo obtuvo lo que merecía por ser un fiel de la reina Blanca Nieves

Hal quedó pasmado. Conocía la rivalidad entre ambos reinos, pero no sabía que Eric fuera un sirviente de la joven reina. Su padre pareció notar el desconcierto, el cual aprovechó para hacerle más amargo el trago.

—¿No lo sabías, hijo mio? Era más que lógico, ¿acaso no distinguiste el camino por el que avanzaban él y sus secuaces? Se dirigían a Nottingham cuyo norte colinda con límites del reino de Blanca Nieves. Ese bandido planeaba escaparse hacia allá, llevándote con él. ¿Sabes que hubiera pasado de haber cumplido tal propósito? Hubieras sido tomado por prisionero en prenda de mi rendición ante su ejército.

El rey interrumpió el discurso sonriendo con cinismo e hipocresía. Aquel gesto era rebajado hasta para el monarca. No podía estar diciendo eso, no estaba pasando… ¿O sea que Eric quería llevárselo para que abandonara su patria y mantenerlo como cautivo toda su vida? ¿el cazador deseaba vivir con él? Hal respiró rápido ante esa suposición, tensando su cuello y sudando frio, sobretodo por el hecho de admitir que de haber huido con Eric, él habría aceptado. . .

—Entiéndelo Hal, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas? Es un fugitivo, una escoria, un bastardo sin patria que solo se acoge de las leyes mundanas de su reina para hacer destrozos del reino, tu futuro reino. Esa clase de persona merece su condena y más escarmiento en el infierno por haberse atrevido a raptarte, te engatusó mezclándote con los de su plebe, pero no hijo, tu eres superior a cualquiera. Eres el príncipe de Gales, ningún plebeyo, menos un bandido se equipara contigo. . . ¿O acaso lo consideras un. . . amigo?

—Es un buen sirviente padre —respondió Hal, ocultando la obvia verdad —de no ser por su cuidado y atención, habría muerto en los ataques de lobos del bosque

—¿Y crees que por ser un buen sirviente se merece el perdón? Ha cometido actos bruscos y descorazonados, no mirando a quienes les hacía daño, destruyendo familias y atentando contra tu seguridad arrastrándote en su vida de desastres

—El único que decide sobre la vida, es Dios. Y ha sido tan misericordioso conmigo que impidió que cayera en manos peores que las del cazador. Él no ha seguido el camino como la mayoría lo conoce, pero ha sido correcto, juró servirme y serme fiel. Eso no puede ser pecado

—¡Suficiente Hal! —el rey perdió la paciencia — ¿qué ha pasado contigo? ¿ahora me dirás que es un santo? Te ha envenenado la cabeza, ha distorsionado la realidad a conveniencia para hacerte creer que es confiable, pero solo es un plebeyo —Henry IV tomó por los hombros a su hijo, acercándose a hablarle en el oído, con una voz profundamente recriminadora —será enjuiciado hoy, aunque creo saber en que terminara. . . Espero ver un poco de comportamiento mañana en la ejecución

El soberano sonrió con malicia, dejando con un mal sabor de boca al príncipe, mientras sentaba su pomposa majestuosidad en el trono.

Hal quiso devolver el argumento, más el sosiego y desaliento que tuvo la predicción de su padre, lo dejaron mudo. Si era voluntad del rey, no habría poder terrenal que salvara a Eric.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Eric. . . Ese cabeza hueca, ahora no tenía escapatoria. Hal sabía el pasado que cargaba y las vidas que llevaba en sus manos, y lo peor de todo era que no podría abogar por él.

En efecto, hubo un juicio donde Eric no habló sino hasta que el clérigo iba a dar el golpe con su mazo para cerrar la sesión. Indudablemente el príncipe estaba presente, con un rosario entre sus manos y en el palco custodiado por toda la escolta para impedir que el cazador pudiese hacerle "daño", según argumentos de la corte.

Justo antes de dar el martillazo, Eric alzó su rostro y comenzó a reir tendidamente.

—¿Acaso el acusado quiere decir algo? —preguntó el juez.

Eric dejó de reir momentáneamente. —Todos ustedes. . . con sus discursos de moral y sapiencia, se creen mejor que yo solo por tener dinero sucio, pero son unas bestias malnacidas que se ocultan tras un titulo, que se creen elegidos de un dios. Me dan asco, ratas avaras. . . Condenarme a muerte no los hará menos pecadores que yo. Dígame "su señoría", ¿qué tengo que hacer para dejar de oír a todos los marranos de mierda que están tomando té a nuestro alrededor?

"_Imbecil. . ."_ pensó Hal al instante. Eric había cavado su propia tumba.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Oh. el drama ha llegado. Que hará Hal? Eric se salvara? Sigan nuestra historia y lo averiguaran! xDDD**

**Ok, no… Je, bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos. Esten registrados o no, pueden opinar lo que gusten.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
